Dead Flesh
by DeathLulu
Summary: Hay momentos en los que el destino actua de forma inesperada... y quizás sea una radio lo unico que te ayude a mantenerte en pie, el único color dentro de esta paleta de blancos y negros..Dos chicas que se encuentran en dos mundos diferentes...Dos chicas que luchan contra el mismo enemigo...Vivir o morir; Correr o caer... (personajesTWD/OC)
1. El comienzo

**Capitulo 0- El comienzo...**

* * *

><p>"<em>Vive como si fuera el último día de tu vida<em>", es lo que dicen muchas personas para justificar sus malas acciones, sus impulsos…o incluso, aquellas personas que se encuentran en un callejón sin salida emocional, y tienen que tomar el rumbo de sus vidas, implementan esta filosofía para poder salir adelante.

"_Vive como si fuera el último día de tu vida", _una frase trillada y cliché…

"_Vive como si fuera el último día de tu vida", _nunca se había escuchado tan real.

Cada día se vivía como el último, porque… en realidad, había una gran posibilidad de que así lo fuera. Cada día se sentía como una carrera contra la muerte misma. En su sentido más literal. La vida era algo efímero que pasaba frente a sus ojos. La meta, no era "VIVIR". La meta se había convertido en "NO MORIR". Algo que, en estos tiempos parecía difícil de cumplir.

Es algo difícil de explicar cómo empezó todo. Nadie lo sabe, y las probabilidades de que alguien lo supiera eran bajas.

Había sido una mañana como cualquier otra… solo que aquella vez, algo hizo que todo se desmoronara. La tranquilidad se vio invadida por el caos. Los gritos, se habían convertido en un mar de lamentos que se podía escuchar desde muy lejos.

Era difícil poder diferenciar tus lamentos de los demás cuando sabias que todos estábamos dentro del mismo infierno, sin importar quien fuiste en la vida. Al final, estábamos todos dentro del laberinto, sin el hilo de oro y siendo cazados por minotauros disfrazados de humanos que querían devorar toda nuestra carne. No, ya no era lo de antes. Ahora era el juego del "gato y el ratón", y uno debía luchar para decidir, si era "gato" o "ratón", cazador o presa, vida o muerte.

Esa mañana…esa trágica mañana, se volvió a repetir por semanas, meses, hasta que estos se convirtieron en un año.

Al principio fue complicado. ¿Que se suponía que hicieran?

¿Esperar la ayuda de alguien más?

La comida, las medicinas, la seguridad de los hogares era lo que buscaban en una primera instancia. Ahora, esas cosas eran muy difíciles de conseguir. La electricidad se fue, y con ellas las corrientes de agua potable. Llegado un momento, se hizo necesario el desplazamiento. Si tenías un auto, podías considerarte un afortunado, pero esto no era una solución a largo plazo. Con mucha suerte podías encontrar algo de combustible, y si eras inteligente podías hacer marchar algún vehículo que encontrases abandonado (o no tan abandonado) sin las llaves, o combustible. No todos contábamos con esa sabiduría o ese tan conocido "instinto de supervivencia", es por eso que algunos lograban marcharse y otros no.

A veces, en contra de la voluntad, había que dormir en la intemperie, sin nada que te acobijara. Incluso, el poder dormir un par de minutos se convirtió en un tesoro preciado.

En las noches, podías llegar a escuchar los gemidos lejanos, y como si de un juego macabro se tratara... Tu soledad golpeaba tan fuerte, que provocaba que tu mente te engañara, por ende ya no eran, sino voces. Voces que te hablaban mientras tu mirada se perdía en la pequeña fogata nocturna; voces que cantaban las canciones que de niña escuchabas; voces que debatían contigo. Si, estábamos enloqueciendo, todos lo estábamos haciendo. Nos creíamos demasiado grandes y de un momento para otro nos encontramos corriendo por entre los bosques, o durmiendo encima de techos porque la casa, en la que habíamos encontrado un pequeño refugio, se había infectado de caminantes.

A veces despertabas con la tenue llovizna mojando tu rostro, entonces debías guardar todas tus cosas y partir nuevamente. ¿Partir hacia algún lado en específico? Sí, claro. Lejos de los gemidos, lejos de los disparos; cerca del silencio.

Los días se convertían en semanas sin parar de caminar. No muchas veces tenías el privilegio de encontrar personas. Pero cuando la oportunidad llegaba, debías tener cuidado. Los humanos pueden ser mucho peor que aquellos abominables caminantes. Era más probable salvarte de una mordida por parte de esos caminantes, que de un disparo de un ambicioso hombre que quisiera tus pocas pertenencias. Pero, la peor parte, es que uno mismo podía ser quien colocase la bala justo entre ceja y ceja. Uno mismo podía ser quien quitase el seguro del arma; apretase el gatillo y que su mano fuese impulsada hacia atrás por la fuerza del disparo. Porque la realidad es que, los muertos salieron de sus tumbas y enterramos valores en lugar de cuerpos putrefactos.

De todas formas, lo más difícil fue decirles adiós a las personas que más quería. Intento escuchar su risa pero no, es solo un recuerdo. Porque ya no podremos levantar nuestros carteles de protesta, y tan solo cargo con uno de supervivencia en mi espalda. Estoy sola, eso es todo...Esta es Autumn Skye; tan solo un trozo de carne más…

—No recuerdo cuando fue que lo escribí. Es solo que… ¡siquiera sé si estoy soñando o estoy enferma! Todo es demasiado irreal. Se supone que yo estaría acampando junto con mis padres en esta época del año, y no, ¡No! Tan solo los vi ser devorados junto con los demás. Yo no pude hacer nada…— resonaba una voz quebrada. Autumn intentaba no llorar, pero aun así era demasiado obvio del otro lado del Walkie Talkie. Hubo una breve pausa, y aún la respiración entrecortada se escuchaba claramente… —Soy un monstruo, una cobarde, jamás debí correr como lo hice, debería de haber vuelto a la caravana e intentar salvarlos. Lo peor de todo es que, mientras yo corría aún podía escuchar la canción de The Smashing Pumpkins. Tú sabes…gritos desgarradores, gemidos, y allí estaba, sonando 1979 en la radio, como si nada de esto estuviese sucediendo… ¿Tu qué crees?

Autumn dejo de presionar el botón del Walkie Talkie para permitir que su oyente opinara. A lo primero, lo único que se escucho fue un silencio. Autumn pensó que había hablado de más, sin embargo, ese pensamiento se borró de su mente al escuchar que una femenina voz tomaba el mando de la conversación.

—Wow...eso ha sido bastante perturbador. No es Virgina Woolf, pero lo que has escrito me ha puesto la piel de gallina...y eso es difícil de que pase... —agrego Valentina mientras observaba la piel de su antebrazo.

Al sentir que su comentario no era recibido de la manera en que esperaba, decidió que debía de decir algo más importante. Odiaba esos sentimentalismos, pero a decir verdad, aquella chica se lo merecía.

—Escúchame atentamente. —Pidió Valentina con seriedad. —Lo que ha pasado no es tu culpa. Debes dejar el pasado atrás. No servirá de nada que te castigues. No sé cómo puedes decir que eres cobarde. —No pudo evitar negar con su cabeza. —Has pasado por mucho Autumn, y has sobrevivido. Así que... —con rapidez, cambio su actitud, e hizo que su voz tuviera un tono más animado. — pon la cabeza en alto, y deja de llorar, dios mío.

Valentina corto la conversación diciendo un: Cambio.

—Si tú ves que tus padres están en la caravana, con marihuana encima, y un caminante entra en ella, ¿Qué es lo que haces? ¿Entras y los ayudas o te quedas atónita mientras escuchas esa maldita canción y como gritan por ayuda?—respondió Autumn con la voz llena de rencor y dolor…—Cambio.

Valentina se lo pensó por un momento antes de responder. Era difícil. Lo más lógico era entrar y ayudar a tus seres queridos, pero nadie podía decir como tus sentimientos te controlarían en ese momento.

—No lo sé, Autumn. —Respondió con sinceridad. —Me he criado con la mentalidad de "lo primero es la familia,...y tus colegas…"—añadió con vergüenza. Eso era lo que siempre decía su padre. —...Pero la verdad es que no sé cómo actuaría en esa situación. No se siquiera si mi familia está viva.

Valentina cerró los ojos, y apretó el puente de su nariz con sus dedos. Hablar de su familia la tensaba. No podía admitirlo, pero tenía la esperanza de que sus padres siguieran con vida. No eran la mejor familia del mundo, pero aun así los amaba,

Autumn escuchó en silencio, sin pronunciar una palabra. Obtuvo la respuesta que esperaba de Valentina; la sinceridad, y aunque le dolió en el alma, ella sabía que debería de haber actuado del mismo modo, sin embargo sus piernas decidieron alejarse del lugar, sus ojos volverse ciegos y su mente ocultarse en algún lugar recóndito dentro de sí misma. Autumn había dejado de ser Autumn; Autumn ese día se había vuelto tan vacía como cualquier caminante, y tan solo cuando sus pulmones comenzaron a arder, reaccionó. Había sido una cobarde, y no tenía justificación. Podría haberse parado de la silla y partir con el cenicero la cabeza del caminante que había entrado para devorar sus presas que se encontraban en desventaja. Pero eso no sucedió y ahora cargaba con su cruz.

-Entiendo…-respondió la pelirroja mientras una de sus lágrimas resbalaba por sus pecas…-Lo hecho hecho está.

—Lo hecho...hecho esta. —repitió Valentina con desgano. Sabia por experiencia propia que eso era verdad. Lo mejor era darle una mano al futuro y dejar atrás el pasado.

Ambos Walkie Talkie quedaron apagados por unos segundos. Ninguna sabía muy bien que decir a continuación. Un viento frio, entro por la ventana del cuarto de Valentina, haciendo que esta se abrazara a sí misma. Este gesto, hizo que recordara que Autumn se encontraba lejos de donde se encontraba ella. El invierno había llegado, y Autumn le había prometido que le contaría si conseguía algún refugio.

— ¿Dónde te encuentras, Autumn?

-Aún no lo sé. Tú sabes que no soy buena con estas cosas, pero aún estoy en el bosque, en un árbol. Un pequeño grupo de zombies venía tras de mí. ¿Por?

—Solo cuídate, ¿está bien? ¿Has seguido por la vía de tren?—pregunto Valentina recordando una conversación de días anteriores.

—Espera…—contestó rápidamente Autumn. Valentina no comprendía lo que sucedía, pero tan solo esperó en silencio. Un estruendo sorprendió a la joven rubia, e inmediatamente comprendió que se asimilaba al sonido de un disparo. La comunicación se cortó por unos segundos hasta que la voz de Autumn volvió a tomar papel dentro de la comunicación…—Mierda, son muchos caminantes y hay un tipo intentando escapar de ellos…-Otro disparo se escuchó, y luego dos más…

—Autumn… ¡Autumn! ¡Respóndeme!


	2. 1979

**Disclaimer: Aclaro que, salvo las protagonistas (Autumn Skye y Valentina Gianinni) y algún que otro personaje suelto, los demás no son míos, son de Robert Kirkman y de todos los productores/ guionistas/ actores/ que hacen posible The Walking Dead. También aclaro que escribo para transformar mis ideas en una historia y para que ustedes la disfruten.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1 - 1979<p>

Ya era demasiado tarde cuando pudo reaccionar. Ahí estaba él, sujetando con fuerza un arma entre sus manos y disparándole a media docena de caminantes que se aproximaban hacia aquel misterioso hombre. Quizás si él se escondiera de los caminantes estos dejarían de perseguirlo, pero aun así seguía disparando, y esto los atraía aún más. La tensión gobernaba la mano derecha de Autumn y no se había dado cuenta de que Valentina aún la podía escuchar.

—Espera…—le dijo intentando calmarla. El hombre, que supuso, llegaba al metro ochenta caminaba hacia atrás, tratando de poner distancia entre los caminantes y su cuerpo.

Algo llamo la atención de Autumn. De la pierna de aquel hombre emanaba un líquido carmesí.

Ahora Autumn comprendía la razón por la cual lo podían distinguir tan fácilmente en la oscuridad. Olían su sangre, su carne fresca, y por ende, su próxima presa. ¿Lo habían mordido?

Otro disparo salió de su arma en el momento que uno de los zombies intentó abalanzarse sobre él…

—Mierda, son muchos caminantes y un tipo está intentando escapar de ellos…—exclamo Autumn al ver que otros se iban acercando a la velocidad que su cuerpo putrefacto les permitía.

Dos disparos más.

Podía escuchar a Valentina reclamando una respuesta, pero la escena la dejaba cada vez más atónita. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Saltar del árbol y ayudarlo, aun siendo un completo desconocido? ¿O quedarse allí, mirando como ese hombre era devorado por los caminantes que se iban acercando? Estaba acorralada en un dilema de vida o muerte. Fue entonces, cuando aquel ruido hueco, como si de un pequeño chasquido se tratase, la alertó. Se había quedado sin balas, y ahora, el desconocido se encontraba en completa desventaja. Autumn compartía su tensión, su miedo, su desesperación. Él miraba hacia todos lados, intentando buscar algo que le sirviese para defenderse y por su lado, Autumn buscaba algún objeto que sirviera para ayudarlo. Ninguno de los dos tenía éxito. Él solo estaba rodeado de pequeñas ramas mientras que ella, sujeta al tronco principal con una cuerda para no caer mientras dormía, sostenía el Walkie Talkie. Sus cosas colgaban en la rama que se encontraba en su cabeza, y junto a ellas un montón de cosas que no servirían de arma. Tan solo tenía la pequeña navaja que le había robado a un cadáver, su arma y un bate.

"_No seas tan cobarde, Autumn_", repetía en su mente una y otra vez. Ya había dejado a sus padres morir, ¿debía seguir cometiendo el mismo error?

Miro al chico. Su pierna no le permitía correr, y aunque lo hiciese, en algún momento lograrían alcanzarlo porque se cansaría, o, en el peor de los casos, dependiendo de cómo fuese la herida, se desangraría.

Autumn dirigió su mirada a la mochila que colgaba sobre su cabeza. ¿Arma, cuchillo, bate? Antes de poder tomar una decisión, un caminante fue más rápido y se lanzó sobre él. Aquel chico luchaba para que no lo mordiese, y ella, rogaba mentalmente para que esa tragedia no sucediera.

Podía escuchar 1979 en su cabeza con claridad, junto con los gritos de sus padres. Otra vez esa maldita y condenada canción rondando en sus pensamientos.

"_Otra vez, otra vez. No, no otra vez. Otra vez no", _repetía en su mente, y quizás, sin darse cuenta, lo susurraba.

Fue un sonido sordo y potente lo que la saco de su trance. Busco el dueño del disparo, pero no encontró nada, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que sostenía el arma en sus manos, y temblorosa la dejo caer, aún con el brazo extendido en un ángulo menor a 90 grados.

— ¡Maldita sea!, ¿que ha sido eso Autumn? Aléjate de allí, ¿me has entendido?...— escucho la voz de Valentina gritar por la radio.

-Le disparé…-susurro Autumn, sin poder creer lo que había hecho.

Sintió el ruido seco del arma caer en las hojas y ramas, y luego los gemidos de aquellos cuerpos que deberían de estar enterrados.

Poso mi mirada en el hombre al que había salvado del caminante que intentaba con sus fuerzas saborear un poco de su carne fresca. Él la miraba, o por lo menos la miró durante unos segundos hasta antes de sacarse el caminante de encima y correr hacia el árbol, o por lo menos intentarlo. Autumn lo siguió con la mirada y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía la intención de buscar el arma, y luego, con tan solo una bala, aniquiló al último zombie que quedaba.

Aquel desconocido cayó rendido en sus rodillas al darse cuenta de que había terminado con sus enemigos, pero aún consciente de que habían más de ellos por todo el bosque, intentando olerlo, oírlo; persiguiéndolo para hacer que sea parte de su clase. Los caminantes jamás se iban a rendir, y eso era lo peor.

—Gracias…—dijo con la respiración entrecortada. Se notaba el cansancio en su voz.

— ¿Qué?— pregunto atónita.

Aún seguía desconcertada por lo que había hecho. Alguna parte de su ser se había apoderado de su brazo izquierdo y disparado con perfecta puntería en la cabeza del caminante que intentaba clavar sus dientes en la viva piel de aquel hombre.

— ¿Sabes? Podrías haber ayudado un poco antes…—recrimino agitado, mientras levantaba su rostro para mirarla.

—No te conozco

—Soy de los tuyos, estoy vivo…—exclamaba con cansancio.

— ¿Quién es peor? ¿El vivo o el muerto?...—soltó Autumn con ironía.

Ya había visto antes como un grupo de supervivientes aniquilaba a otro tan solo para sacarles sus cosas. Porque ahora no solo bastaba con esconderse de los muertos, sino que, de los vivos, y ella había cometido el error de presentarse con un arma a uno de ellos, y no solo eso, sino que dejarla caer.

—"De nada" hubiese bastado. Soy Alex…—se presentó, observando el lugar de descanso de Autumn.

A decir verdad el árbol era grande, pero fácil de escalar. Había muchas ramas, pero era cuestión de suerte saber en cual colocar el pie. De igual forma, era a su vez un buen lugar de descanso y escondite, siempre y cuando estuvieses bien sujeto. Autumn agradecía a sus padres por haber sido unos hippies naturalistas en busca de protestas. Una gran cantidad de ellas fueron en contra de la tala de árboles, y ella, teniendo menos de 10 años se encontraba sujeta a ellos en numerosas ocasiones.

—Autumn…—contesto…— ¿Te han mordido?...—indico con un gesto, su herida en la pierna.

— ¿Morderme? ¿Esto?— señaló su pierna y negó con su cabeza. — No.

— ¿Entonces que te sucedió?— Autumn estaba demasiado intrigada por saber su respuesta. Incluso esa intriga era más fuerte que el deseo de volver a tener el arma en sus manos.

—He tenido...un leve accidente. Nada que incluyera una mordida. —dijo simplemente, mientras se arrodillaba y levantaba la pierna del pantalón para observar la herida de su pierna derecha. Como bien había dicho, se trataba de un gran tajo en su pantorrilla.

— ¿Cómo sucedió? Pregunto Autumn con curiosidad.

En realidad "Alex" le transmitía cierta desconfianza para ser sincera, pero había un gran detalle. Ella se encontraba en completa desventaja, ya que él continuaba teniendo su arma y ella… bueno, ella aún seguía sujeta en el árbol. De igual forma, debía encontrar algo que la pusiera en el mismo nivel que él, ¿pero qué?

Lo analizaba con la mirada, y él lo podía notar perfectamente. Autumn comenzó observando su cabello corto, recorrió sus marcadas facciones. Al pasar por sus labios, no pudo evitar pensar que eran carnosos. Finalmente bajo por su camisa sucia hasta parar en el mismo punto donde había empezado la primera vez que lo había visto: su herida.

De ella emanaba bastante sangre, y si no era tratada a tiempo, no solo atraería caminantes, sino que él se volvería presa fácil.

Si, había encontrado un punto de chantaje…

-¿Sabes? Tengo que ser sincera. Tú tienes la única arma que tenía, y estoy en completa desventaja contigo. En cambio yo, puedo curarte esa herida. No soy enfermera, pero el hecho de haber crecido con padres hippies me hizo ser una temeraria y, a cambio de que no me mates, te puedo curar. Además, con toda esa sangre que vas perdiendo puedes atraer caminantes…-finalizo...

Alex se reincorporó, y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho. Enarco una ceja y la quedo mirando, hasta que luego dirigió su mirada al arma.

¿Que estaría pensando? Con cuidado, Autumn llevo las manos a su cintura, y comenzó a tratar de desatar el nudo de la cuerda que la mantenía unida al árbol.

Observo como Alex, se agachaba y tomaba el arma del suelo. La coloco entre sus manos, y la movía de un lado para el otro como si estuviera analizándola.

— ¿Cómo sé que no eres una loca maniática? —Pregunto acusatoriamente. — ¿Cómo sé que no te ataron en ese árbol porque eres una chiflada?

—Estas bromeando, ¿verdad? Yo te salvé, y ahora te estoy dando el 2x1 curándote a cambio de mi arma y ¿te atreves a insinuar que soy una especie de loca? Oh, Dios…—se quejó Autumn. El bosque aún seguía silencioso, pero temía que los caminantes los escuchasen.

Alex asintió con su cabeza. Pero la manera en la que rápidamente cargo el arma hizo que Autumn pensara lo peor. Estaba realmente jodida. Sin embargo, el solo bajo el arma y la guardo detrás de su cintura.

—Está bien. Aceptare que bajes y cures mi herida, pero no pienses por un segundo que te regresare el arma. — determino Alex luego de un momento.

Autumn lo observó. Su rostro no demostraba ninguna señal de que estuviese mintiendo, aunque le indignaba el hecho de que él fuese el jefe y ella su sirvienta, porque técnicamente esa era la forma en que se estaban comportando. Si había algo que extrañaba de la caravana, era que nadie era el líder, y simplemente se dejaban llevar por la hospitalidad, el LSD y los buenos momentos. En cambio, ahora se encontraba de frente con un hombre que quizás no conocía siquiera las palabras "Por favor". Pero a fin de cuentas, ella se había ofrecido, y aunque no obtuviese el arma, podría detener el olor a sangre fresca que impregnaba el lugar gracias a "Alex".

De alguna forma, se las arregló para no caer mientras soltaba su mochila y la colocaba en su espalda. Cuando colocó el primer pie en la rama más cercana, una lluvia de hojas se unieron para sonar unificadas. Cada rama que pisaba, era nuevamente esa suave sinfonía, aunque peligrosa, y sabía muy en el fondo que era igual de probable el alertar a los caminantes como recibir un disparo por la espalda.

— ¿Por qué traes la mochila? ¿Acaso piensas venir conmigo? —pregunto Alex al ver como se había preparado Autumn.

Autumn hizo caso omiso, recordando el hecho por el cual llevaba aquella mediana mochila en sus hombros. Cuando huyó de la caravana, ella contaba con tan solo sus piernas, brazos y ojos. Nada más. Cada vez que creía ver a alguien en la misma situación que ella, comenzaba a correr en dirección contraria al visualizar la forma rígida con la que daba cada paso. Si, se había dado cuenta de que estaba en completa soledad, desprotegida y sumergida en un mundo donde la ciencia ficción y el horror se habían escapado del papel para volverse realidad. Ella sabía que era débil, pero nunca imaginó que tendría que poner a prueba su debilidad de la manera más cruda e irreal posible.

Era inevitable no mirar hacia atrás cada vez que daba cierta cantidad de pasos, y allí estaba: la caravana, los gritos y The Smashing Pumpkins. Y aún esa maldita canción no terminaba.

Se cogía del pelo; giraba en su mismo eje; miraba hacia puntos indefinidos dentro del paisaje; gritaba; maldecía. Había renunciado a todo. A su cordura, a su miedo, a todo lo que fue. Dejó de estar ciega, dejó de huir, y cuando se dio cuenta, estaba caminando por sobre sus antiguas huellas, sosteniendo la silla en sus manos y partiéndola en los sesos de los caminantes que poseían los cuerpo de sus padres.

No es que tuviese mente de asesina, es solo que la rabia se apoderó de ella de manera desprevenida, descontrolada y simplemente, en ese momento, enloqueció, siendo una silla plegable su única arma.

Después de todo, Alex quizás no estaba tan equivocado, porque esa mochila podría significar el momento en el cual Autumn dejó de ser tan débil, y por un momento, disfrutó el haber aniquilado aquellos zombies. Solo quedaban ella, y la canción; por un momento se permitió disfrutar 1979, aunque dos segundos después esa canción ya no era espectador de su único y memorable momento de psicosis. Ella recordaba perfectamente como el silencio le hizo recobrar la cordura, y ahora se había dado cuenta de que había estado ciega; tan ciega como cuando huyó. Miró a su alrededor. Las paredes, los pisos, todo estaba bañado en sangre, incluso ella misma. Entonces huyó hacia el bosque, no sin antes llevarse las pocas cosas que su mente perturbada le permitía reconocer como útil.

A veces se arrepentía de no haberse ido en la caravana pero, ella entendía sus motivos. Ese lugar fue espectador de sus primeros asesinatos; de su cobardía y de su locura.

—No pienses en hacer algo raro. Recuerda que tengo tu arma. — le recordó Alex, vigilando sus movimientos.

—No te preocupes, lo recuerdo perfectamente. — aclaró Autumn sarcásticamente.

Ella bajó por completo del árbol, y colocó la mochila en el suelo. Ahora podía apreciar más claramente a Alex, dándose cuenta de que no era ningún latino, asiático, afrodescendiente o rubio de ojos claros. Tan solo era castaño y de ojos oscuros, aunque no por eso dejaba de ser atractivo.

Abrió su mochila y con un poco de esfuerzo logró sacar una botella de agua que se encontraba en el fondo de ella. Si, Autumn se autodefinía como una temeraria, sin embargo habían cosas básicas que aún no había aprendido, como el preparar una mochila.

—Primero voy a limpiar la herida, ¿Esta bien?— intentó decir con seguridad antes de mirar a los ojos al chico poco amable. Él tan solo asintió y dejó al descubierto la herida que tenía en la pierna.

La pelirroja con sus dedos palpó la herida, dándose cuenta que después de todo no era tan profunda, y que quizás con Aloe Vera y un buen vendaje la herida podría comenzar a cicatrizar.

Alex esperó impaciente. No sabía si aquella chica de verdad lo iba a ayudar, pero él sabía que necesitaba algo que calmara su dolor, y a pesar de todo, ella le había salvado el pellejo.

Ella colocó lentamente el agua en la herida, dejando que esta se volviera de un color carmesí opaco, y llevándose con ella rastros de sangre seca. Eso significaba que la herida ya llevaba un tiempo y quizás, si corrían con la suerte de que no se hubiese infectado, junto con el gel del Aloe Vera cicatrizaría muy rápido.

— ¿Eso duele?— preguntó Autumn risueña al ver la mueca de dolor que intentaba disimular el castaño.

—Claro que no. — le negó resoplando al final.

—Tu herida no es tan profunda. Es muy probable que con la planta correcta cicatrice pronto.

— ¿Una planta? ¿Dónde hay que ir a buscarla?

—Alex, ¿nunca has trabajado con plantas, no es verdad? El Aloe Vera es una planta que todo el mundo suele tener…—dijo irónicamente la pelirroja.

—Pues yo no la tenía…— afirmó Alex.

— ¡No me digas! Mira…— Autumn hizo ademán de sacar algo de su mochila, y fue una hoja larga y puntiaguda. Con su mano izquierda sacó la pequeña navaja y antes de que pudiese abrir la hoja por la mitad, la voz de Alex la interrumpió.

— ¿Tenias una navaja? Recuerda que con cualquier acción estúpida que cometas soy yo el que tiene el arma. — le advirtió mirándola con seriedad. No había que ser genio para saber que Alex hablaba muy en serio.

-Sí, claro. Solo quiero abrir la hoja de Aloe Vera. Tú sabes, su gel puede reconstruir esa herida en menos de dos semanas. En cambio, si me vas a estar advirtiendo de tu herida por cada respiro que dé, entonces no sé si quieres mi ayuda.

Alex no pronunció ninguna palabra, entonces Autumn comprendió el silencio del chico como un: "Está bien, continúa, me tapaste la boca, en cambio, si dices algo más te mataré".

Colocó la baba de Aloe Vera en la herida, con sumo cuidado, asegurándose de cubrir toda la zona afectada, y luego, para asegurarse de que se mantuviese húmedo, antes de hacer que Alex rompiera a regañadientes una de sus mangas para terminar el vendaje, colocó parte de la pulpa de la hoja cubriendo la herida. Finalmente, sonrió para sí misma al ver que su trabajo había sido concluido con éxito, entonces, le sonrió con superioridad a Alex, porque si bien era él quien tenía el arma, ella era la enciclopedia homeopática.

—Autumn, ¿sigues ahí?— se escuchó la voz de una joven. Valentina había estado intentando comunicarse con su desconocida amiga desde hacía bastantes minutos, sin embargo, no recibía respuesta.

— ¿Quién es?— preguntó Alex, al escuchar esa voz femenina que salía del Walkie Talkie.

—Es Valentina…—contestó Autumn, sin querer dar mucha información al respecto.

— ¿Tienes un grupo? ¿Qué hacías en la rama de un árbol si tienes un grupo?—pregunto encolerizado Alex. Hacía semanas que estaba solo, tratando de encontrar algún rastro de vida humana, y ahora esta chica no le había dicho lo más importante. — ¿Quién es ella?—volvió a preguntar.

— ¡Siquiera conozco a Valentina! He estado sola desde que todo esto comenzó y ella ha sido con la única que he hablado, y después tú, claro, pero…

— ¿Por qué no estas con ella?...—seguía interrogando Alex. Era algo sumamente extraño que no se conocieran personalmente. Nadie podía contactarse con alguien y no tratar de reunirse en algún lugar.

—Ella se queda con un grupo, en Woodbury…—le explico Autumn brevemente, mientras guardaba la navaja en su mochila, y tomaba el Walkie Talkie entre sus manos.

— ¿Eso no sería favorable?..—prosiguió el castaño confundido, ante las respuestas de Autumn.

—No me gustan los grupos. He visto como se aniquilan entre ellos tan solo para robar un pedazo de pan. Además...no sé ni donde estoy.

—Dame el Walkie Talkie— reclamó Alex. Él no podía creerse la historia al pie de la letra, menos de una desconocida.

Aunque al principio se negaba, Autumn se lo entregó en el momento que vio como Alex aproximaba su mano hacia el arma que él le había arrebatado, y para su pesar, él se comunicó con Valentina.

—Valentina, habla Alex, ¿Cuál es tu posición?

—Tú no eres Autumn. ¿Quién carajo eres?— cuestionaba la chica desde el otro lado del Walkie Talkie, en los seguros muros de Woodbury.

—Respóndeme— reclamaba Alex autoritariamente, pero Valentina no se lo hizo tan fácil.

—Escúchame idiota. Si alguien tiene que contestar eres tú. Ahora dime, ¿qué hiciste con ella?— la voz autoritaria de Valentina había desconcertado a Alex. En sus años de policía jamás había conocido a alguien con tantas agallas como aquella chica, y, aunque no le veía su rostro, se reía de solo pensar la imagen de una chica reclamándole por información cuando en realidad había sido él quien se encargaba de los interrogatorios.

—Tienes agallas, muchacha. — le respondió Alex.

—Y una mierda. ¿Dónde está Autumn? — pregunto Valentina con furia. Si algo odiaba eran los idiotas que creían ser mejores solo por ser hombres.

—Haremos esto, tú me dices donde estas, y yo te digo donde está tu amiga…—intentó negociar Alex. Autumn lo miraba con reproche. Ese tipo le parecía tan idiota.

—Estoy aquí, Valentina. — hablo Autumn interviniendo en la discusión. Alex le dirigió una mirada llena de enojo.

— ¿Quién es ese idiota, Autumn?— volvió a preguntar Valentina, ya perdiendo la paciencia.

-Alex, a quien acabo de salvar y no se digna en devolverme el arma. Es tan amable la gente hoy en día...respondió Autumn.

— ¿Y qué esperas a darle una patada en las pelotas?— la dureza con la que hablo Valentino hizo que Alex abriera los ojos sorprendido. Si algo sabía hacer Valentina, era no dejar que nadie la tratara de tonta. Había crecido en una familia italiana. Una familia puramente italiana, con todo lo que conlleva eso. Su familia le había enseñado todo lo que necesitaba para ser una mujer italiana. La familia Giannini era una familia muy importante. Su padre era un maravilloso cirujano, y su madre era una psicóloga excepcional. Junto con eso, podíamos decir que el resto de su familia (tíos y primos) se encargaban del "negocio familiar". Valentina podía hacer que una persona se desmayara con solo mirarlo.

-Creo que sería mejor que tú se la des…-rio Autumn. Conocía el carácter de su amiga invisible, y sabía que ella era una verdadera patea-traseros.

El rostro de Alex demostraba su desconcierto. ¿Una mujer le estaba mandando a callar? Tenía ganas de conocerla, y a la vez, de golpearla. Era irritante, y a su vez, llamativa.

—Autumn, debes ir a un lugar seguro. Es peligroso estar en el bosque

— ¿Pero a dónde?— Autumn miró atentamente a Alex. Él se encontraba escuchando con atención. Quizás estaba analizando la relación entre las dos chicas, o quizás estaba esperando a que alguna de las dos dijese alguna posible locación, pero fuese cual fuese la razón; el brindaba toda su atención a la charla.

—Ve a cualquier lugar que puedas mantenerte segura, pero hagas lo que hagas...—la voz de Valentina se notaba nerviosa al hablar. —...mantente alejada de Woodbury.

-¿Woodbury? ¿Y tú no te quedas en Woodbury?- por primera vez, luego de haber sido mandado a un rincón, Alex volvió a hablar. Esta vez a Autumn no le había molestado su intervención, porque no podía negarlo, ella se preguntaba exactamente lo mismo.

Ignorándolo por completo, Valentina siguió dirigiéndose hacia su extraña colega de charlas.

— Autumn, prométeme que no te acercaras a Woodbury. —hablo con seriedad pero aun así, se podía notar que su voz temblaba. Algo no estaba bien. . —No puedo hablar sobre ello, pero estoy segura, de que algo raro está sucediendo aquí...


	3. Secretos

**Disclaimer: Aclaro que, salvo las protagonistas (Autumn Skye y Valentina Gianinni) y algún que otro personaje suelto, los demás no son míos, son de Robert Kirkman y de todos los productores/ guionistas/ actores/ que hacen posible The Walking Dead. También aclaro que escribo para transformar mis ideas en una historia y para que ustedes la disfruten.**

Capítulo 2 -

Ante lo que dijo Valentina, los dos oyentes a través de la radio quedaron en silencio._ "No tendría que haberles mencionado a Woodbury."_, recapacitó Valentina con remordimiento, mientras que por su mente pasaban los recuerdos del principio de todo eso.

A punto de comenzar sus estudios de abogacía, Valentina se había revelado ante sus padres y había decidido escapar de su buena y perfecta vida. Un viaje en carretera le había parecido lo más adecuado para comenzar su "nueva" vida. Quería empezar de cero. Necesitaba estar lejos de aquella vida protocolar. Por una vez en su vida necesitaba cometer errores y disfrutar de la aventura.

Nunca pudo imaginar, que todo eso lo encontraría una noche en un bar.

Un metro noventa, con chaqueta de cuero, cabello pelirrojo, eran sólo una de las muchas características que Valentina pudo apreciar de Maximilian.

Un joven que planeaba recorrer la famosa Ruta 66 solo con su auto, y un par de cassettes de bandas country, aceptó a regañadientes que Valentina viajara con él. Claro que, antes de aceptar, Valentina tuvo que pagarle un par de cervezas para poder caerle bien.

Todo había salido tan mal desde ese momento. Todo termino siendo un caos y un desastre.

Habían pasado tan solo 4 días en aquel hermoso y liberador viaje, antes de que se dieran cuenta de que algo sumamente horripilante estaba sucediendo en el mundo.

El encontrar aquel pueblo en Georgia, fue la salvación que necesitaban. Estaban deshidratados y hambrientos cuando Phillip los acogió en su refugio.

Y aunque Max no quisiera hablar sobre ello, Valentina había notado que las cosas no eran lo que parecía en aquel "tranquilo" pueblo.

Aún no podía decir a ciencia cierta lo que era, pero Valentina sabía que lo que sucedía era algo perturbador.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?— preguntó la pelirroja mientras era observada por el chico castaño.

—Yo...Solo hazme caso, Autumn. —le pidió alterada, pasándose una mano por su rubio cabello.

— ¿Estás en peligro?— contestó Autumn al darse cuenta de que su amiga no estaba bromeando

Valentina se pasó una mano por sus ojos. Estaba cansada.

—No lo sé, Autumn. Pero tampoco quiero que tú te expongas.

Valentina se sentó en su cama y apoyó su espalda contra la pared. Ya era de noche, y ya todos dormían en Woodbury. La única luz que podía ver en su habitación, era la de un pequeño puntito verde que indicaba que el Walkie Talkie estaba encendido.

La voz de Autumn comenzaba a sonar, hasta que Valentina al sentir unos golpes en su puerta se despidió de ella rápidamente.

—Ten cuidado- le dijo Autumn antes de escuchar como la comunicación se cortaba.

— ¡Que mierda!—exclamó Valentina ofuscada antes de abrir la puerta con furia.

Allí, frente a ella, se encontraba Max con una expresión desaprobatoria en su rostro. Sin intercambiar palabras, Max entró a la oscura habitación de su compañera y cerró las cortinas de una de las ventanas del apartamento.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Max?—preguntó Valentina cerrando la puerta.

-¿Has estado escondiendo algo, Valentina?- preguntó Max evadiendo la pregunta de Valentina. Él sabía que ella tenía carácter, pero él también lo tenía, y odiaba los secretos.

Valentina volvió a recostarse en la cama, pero esta vez, tomó una de las pocas revistas que había podido recolectar en los últimos días y comenzó a releerla. Sabía que Max odiaba que lo ignoraran, pero ella no iba a dar el brazo a torcer.

-Contesta, Valentina. ¿Has estado intentando huir?- subió el tono de voz. Esa chica sí que lo hacía enojar.

Valentina levantó la mirada de la revista y lo miró a Max con frustración. Lanzo la revista lejos de ella, haciendo que golpeara la pared y cayera al suelo. Se incorporó en su lugar hasta quedar sentada y dirigirse hacia él con dureza.

—No te atrevas a darme ese discurso pro-gobernador, Max. —le advirtió Valentina sabiendo las intenciones de su antiguo colega de viaje.

—No se trata de ningún discurso pro-gobernador o como quieras llamarlo. Aún sigues con esa maldita idea de que algo extraño está sucediendo aquí, pues dime, ¿qué es lo extraño? ¿Qué es lo que te hace dudar tanto como para arriesgarte a deambular sola por los muros de Woodbury? ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que el Gobernador puede echarte?- soltaba Max con rabia.

Valentina tapó su rostro con sus manos, mientras trataba de sofocar una risa. Max negó con su cabeza ante la acción tan inmadura que veía.

—Deberías comenzar a ejercitar ese músculo que tienes en la cabeza, Max. Tienes el cerebro para pensar. —Valentina se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia el.—Me niego a pensar que eres muy estúpido como para no darte cuenta de que, por ejemplo...—señaló Valentina.—las ocasiones en las que ha salido el gobernador con sus perros falderos, lo único que ha encontrado son muertos y un montón de provisiones. Tienes que darte cuenta de que, aun en esta situación, el gobernador no ha traído ningún sobreviviente a este recinto.

—No creo que seas la indicada para decirme cómo debo usar el cerebro cuando tú dejas cosas tiradas mientras intentas escapar. Vinimos aquí para protegernos y estar a salvo, pero parece que lo único que quieres es morir. —contestó Max, cada vez más frustrado. —Nosotros llegamos a salvo, se nos dio una oportunidad de sobrevivir. Sabes muy bien que nosotros éramos presa fácil para los caminantes. Cada vez que me toca hacer guardia recuerdo como no pudimos salvar a aquella niña en el bosque. ¿Lo recuerdas? Pues te aseguro, nosotros estaríamos como ella si no fuese por Woodbury. Tú sólo tienes una gran boca para quejarte y ser sarcástica hasta los cojones. Escondes cosas como si fuese seguro, ¡Pero no te das cuenta que sola, no eres más que el postre para estos fenómenos! Mientras tengamos un maldito refugio...—cada vez perdía más el control—... aguantaremos. Y si tienes alguna duda, ven y pregúntame, pero te diré lo mismo de siempre. Nada extraño sucede en Woodbury.

Max se detuvo agitado. Valentina solo lo miro. Era difícil leer sus expresiones. Nunca sabes con lo que te iba a saltar. Max solo deseo que por una vez en todo este tiempo Valentina se ofendiera y se fuera a dormir. O que solo lo insultara. Todo eso antes que argumentar en su contra.

—Sé que hoy, Martínez te suplanto en tu guardia y Shumpert me dijo que estabas ayudando a Merle. ¿Puedo saber que estabas haciendo con ese idiota? — soltó Valentina haciendo que Max cerrara los ojos y respirara profundamente. Pero el estar fingiendo ser una chica buena, le había dado a Valentina cierto privilegio en el ámbito de los guardias.

Max se quedó así por unos segundos, como si estuviese analizando sus palabras. ¿Diría la verdad? Pero podría poner en peligro tanto su pellejo como el de Valentina, y quiera o no, ella era la única persona en la que podía confiar, porque si bien era testaruda, terca, sarcástica e increíblemente irritable, ella era de confianza, para su desgracia.

Max se dirigió hacia la puerta, la abrió y corroboró que no hubiese nadie. Por la calle iba pasando Martínez, quien se dio cuenta de que Max estaba allí, y sin dudarlo, le guiñó un ojo.

-Acabas de tener una buena cena, ¿No es verdad, Max?- gritó Martínez, a lo que Max tan sólo respondió con una risa, intentando unirse a su juego. Cerró la puerta, caminó rápidamente hacia la chica rubia de ojos claros, y con seriedad le ordenó: "Ven conmigo, no podemos hablar aquí abajo".

Ambos subieron las escaleras, lejos de la puerta, y lo suficientemente seguro para que Max pudiera decir lo que le estaba carcomiendo las entrañas.

— ¿Ahora si me dirás la mierda que está ocurriendo?— preguntó Valentina sin filtro. Max exasperado asintió con su cabeza, a lo que Valentina respondió con un gesto de su mano indicándole que continuara hablando.

—Merle…—hizo una breve pausa. El solo hecho de decir su nombre le daba la sensación de que en cualquier momento se aparecería por ahí. —Esta tarde trajo a dos personas y los tiene encerrados para interrogarlos.

— ¿Phillip le ha ordenado que haga eso?— aunque costaba comprender la situación, aun así Valentina se compuso lo suficiente como para poder seguir hablando con tranquilidad. Ahora lo que más necesitaba era mantener la mente en frío.

—No lo sé. Al parecer Merle conocía a uno de ellos. Es todo lo que se. — La sinceridad en la voz de Max era muy notoria. Tenía sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Aun con su fuerte cuerpo, esta posición hacía que se viera vulnerable. Valentina tuvo que poner mucho de sí para controlar su carácter y no volcar toda su furia en Max.

Él no tenía la culpa de lo que sucedía. Él era un buen chico, solo se hacía el duro para que no lo hirieran.

— ¿Has podido hablar con ellos? —ellos conocían bien a Merle, y sabían que era alguien capaz de mentir, sabotear o incluso matar a alguien solo para conseguir lo que quisiera.

—No, El Gobernador...él no nos deja acercarnos…—contestó con pena. A medida que iba hablando, iba analizando la situación. ¿Y si Valentina tenía razón? ¿Y si estaba pasando algo extraño? Pero, quizás, y lo más probable, es que intentaran atacar a Merle…

—Maldito psicópata. Deberíamos habernos marchado junto con esa mujer de la katana en cuanto tuvimos la oportunidad. —Pensó Valentina en voz alta. —Lo pude ver en sus ojos, Max. Ella se fue porque sabe que algo demasiado siniestro se oculta tras estas paredes. ¿Tu sabias que Milton está tratando de "curar" a uno de esos caminantes? Todos en este lugar están enfermos. Incluso nosotros por seguir aquí. —dijo asqueada ante esa reflexión.

— ¡Joder! ¿Qué parte de que estamos seguros no comprendes? ¡Si nos vamos no tendremos nada!— gritó Max, bajando el tono de voz cuando vio la mirada reprobatoria de Valentina, sabiendo que podía alertar a los demás.

— ¿Esto te parece seguridad, Max?—preguntó Valentina susurrando, para que Max comprendiera que si alguien los escuchaban, podían ir despidiéndose de sus cabezas. —Yo no quiero vivir en un lugar donde tengo que analizar cada acción que hago. Ese gobernador, está mal de la cabeza. —expreso indicando con un dedo su propia cabeza. —Lo que tenemos que hacer, es agarrar nuestras cosas y marcharnos antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

— ¿Y cuál es tu plan? ¿Irnos caminando durante la noche? ¿Cuánto tardarán para darse cuenta de que no estamos aquí? ¿Y luego cuánto demorarán en rastrearnos? O peor, ¿Cuánto demorarán en capturarnos y tenernos en el mismo interrogatorio que estos dos tipos? No tenemos opción, chica. Estamos seguros. Tienes una cama, un techo, ¡Hasta un puto baño! ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo estuvimos sin poder tener una maldita barra de jabón en nuestra piel? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos buscando combustible? ¡Aquí no tenemos que preocuparnos por eso! Es lo más cercano a una civilización. Además, estemos aquí o no, ya todos estamos locos.- Finalizó el pelirrojo, con sus ojos cristalinos clavados en otro par de ojos azules.

Valentina negó con su cabeza indignada. Entendía la posición de Max, pero también recordaba que ella había tenido una cama, un techo, un puto baño, y lo había abandonado todo por el hecho de querer ser libre. Y ella aun en este mundo apocalíptico deseaba esa libertad que tanto había añorado.

—No puedo obligarte a estar de acuerdo conmigo, Max. Y aunque los dos sabemos que podría hacerte cambiar de opinión muy fácilmente, no quiero. Esa, lamentablemente es tu decisión, pero no es la mía. —Max entrecerró los ojos tratando de entender lo que decía Valentina. —Yo no pienso quedarme un minuto más en este infierno. Si vienes conmigo o no, eso queda en tu conciencia. Solo espero que hagas lo correcto. —agrego al final. Luego de eso, comenzó a bajar las escaleras para volver a su habitación, y recoger la revista que había lanzado anteriormente.

Max se aproxima a la escalera, aun pensando en la discusión con Valentina. No podía negarlo, ella tenía razón; y si comenzaba a escarbar en el pasado de Woodbury, recordaría la tan famosa "Arena", pronto para divertir a la gente. No quería pensar que estaban enfermos pero, había cosas que no concordaban, y era inevitable dudar.

Intentando pensar en otra cosa enfocó su mirada en la rubia que se encontraba ojeando una revista. ¿Por qué carajos se encontraba viendo una revista? ¡Es que esas cosas ya no importan! Directamente él siempre consideró estúpido el contenido de una revista porque solo hablaba de famosos y de cuántas cirugías se habían hecho en la semana. Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, seres como Valentina preferían mirar una revista a hacer algo productivo, como por ejemplo, dormir.

—Valentina, ¿Estás ahí? — interrumpió el silencio la voz de Autumn. Valentina se sorprendió al escuchar la voz. Ella creía que lo había apagado…

"_Mierda, mierda y mierda"_, fue lo único que pensar al ver la mirada de sorpresa y confusión que tenía Max en su rostro. El Walkie Talkie se encontraba en el filo de la cama, justo en el medio de donde se encontraba Valentina y Max.

Los dos compartieron una efímera mirada y pudieron comprender las intenciones. De una manera veloz y sumamente ágil, Valentina y Max se abalanzaron hacia el pequeño aparato para poder agarrarlo.

Valentina exclamó una hilera de insultos en italiano al verse derrotada por su compañero.

Max sostenía el Walkie Talkie frente a su boca, y llevó su dedo hacia el pequeño interruptor que le permitiría hablar.

—Hola, ¿Quién eres? — preguntó Max, intentando sonar serio, aunque el rostro de Valentina le causaba gracia. Valentina alargó su brazo, y con su boca modulaba un _"Regrésamelo"_, pero Max hizo caso omiso.

— ¿Hola?... —preguntó Autumn al ver que no era Valentina. Los peores pensamientos se le cruzaron por la cabeza, recordando la charla que había tenido hacía unos momentos con su amiga…— Oh, dios, no. Dime que no le hicieron nada a Valentina…—rogaba Autumn.

— ¿Me puedes decir tu nombre?... — volvió a preguntar Max, evadiendo las súplicas de Autumn

—-Autumn…—contestó la pelirroja, con el rostro pálido. Ella tenía a Alex mirándola callado, tratando de comprender la situación. Ambos habían decidido hablar con Valentina para decirle que en la madrugada comenzarían a buscar refugio, ya que desde la altura de los árboles podían ver como los caminantes se sentían atraídos por el olor a sangre fresca que había dejado Alex…—Autumn Skye…

— ¿Autumn Skye? — preguntó incrédulo Max. Nunca había escuchado un nombre tan extraño como el de aquella misteriosa chica…—Yo soy Max, amigo de Valentina…

— ¿Valentina se encuentra bien?

— Estoy bien, Autumn. —le aclaro Valentina, tomando el radio de las manos de Max. —Parece que has tenido el honor de conocer a mi buen amigo Maximilian.


	4. Amiga Invisible

**Disclaimer: Aclaro que, salvo las protagonistas (Autumn Skye y Valentina Gianinni) y algún que otro personaje suelto, los demás no son míos, son de Robert Kirkman y de todos los productores/ guionistas/ actores/ que hacen posible The Walking Dead. También aclaro que escribo para transformar mis ideas en una historia y para que ustedes la disfruten.**

Capítulo 3 — Amiga Invisible

A pesar de los gemidos constantes de aquellos caminantes, aún era audible el cantar de las cigarras a la medianoche. Ambos chicos miraban de reojo el pequeño reloj en la pared, estando estancado una hora después del nuevo día. La aguja más fina recorría a gran velocidad todos los números, pero aun así parecía que el tiempo transcurría demasiado lento. La gente que habitaba en Woodbury se encontraba descansando, ajenos de lo que pasaba en otras cuatro paredes. Ellos amaban esa seguridad que les permitía Woodbury. Amaban poder sentir agua limpia sobre su piel, o tener una barra de jabón entre sus manos; o saludar a alguien vivo. Amaban haber dejado de dormir entre los bosques haciendo guardia y sobre todo amaban poder volver a sentir el tacto sobre su piel de la persona que más amaban sin miedo a perderla. Todos habían encontrado su forma de consuelo en este mundo que ya no parecía mundo, incluso Martínez y Shumpert, que se encontraban haciendo guardia en la puerta de acceso. Sí, ellos habían logrado sacarle el lado bueno de las cosas malas, y disfrutaban defendiendo a los civiles más débiles mientras ellos eran los héroes. Aquella puerta que defendían, se trataba de una puerta que los distanciaba de una cruel realidad oscura y solitaria que ahora, definía a esa nueva era de terror. Ellos sabían que del otro lado no había nada más que muerte, pero del suyo había algo más que gente tratando de sobrevivir.

El reloj ya había marcado dos minutos después de la una. La tensión entre aquella muchacha rubia y aquel pelirrojo aumentaba cada vez más; sentados en la cama, intentando tener una conversación aunque muchas veces eran más silencios que palabras. El problema es que no eran tan solo ellos dos, sino que estaba aquella chica anónima, a la cual ninguno de los dos le había visto el rostro en su vida, pero que de igual forma se encontraban hablando con ella. Ninguno de los tres confiaba pero de igual forma habían arriesgado su silencio en aquel pequeño Walkie Talkie, por donde se comunicaban tres desconocidos, distanciados por pocos kilómetros dentro de este gran mundo apocalíptico. El azul de los ojos de Max reflejaba esa chispa que siempre tenían, destacando de entre la oscuridad.

Max había descubierto que Valentina le había ocultado algo de suma importancia. Se sintió traicionado. De alguna manera, aquella chica rubia, quien antes le había parecido superficial con ganas de hacerse la rebelde, se había convertido en una parte importante de su vida. Aunque él, se sentía a gusto en Woodbury y disfrutaba pasar tiempo con sus compañeros de guardia, Valentina era con la única persona que podía ser verdaderamente él. Y por otro lado, Valentina también se sintió culpable. Fue por esa razón que decidió que sería completamente honesta con él.

Pero, para que esa honestidad se acercara a la realidad, esa confesión debía ser contada de a dos y no por ella sola, lo que evidentemente involucraba a una pelirroja dispuesta a hablar por su amiga.

Alex, quien ahora se encontraba sentado junto a Autumn en una de las grandes ramas del árbol, escuchó con atención toda la historia. Finalmente conocería de verdad a esas chicas extrañas, que por su primera impresión no comprendía como una pudo haber sobrevivido y como la otra podía tener amigos. O por lo menos, podría saber si toda esa historia de Woodbury era cierta.

Antes de comenzar a contar la misteriosa anécdota, Max le pregunto a Valentina de donde había sacado el Walkie Talkie. Max negó con su cabeza al escuchar que el antiguo dueño de aquel aparato era el Dr. Stevens. Para la suerte de Valentina, el Dr. Stevens tenía una peculiar ingenuidad para alguien de su edad, y ni siquiera le había preguntado para que lo necesitaba.

—Al principio, tenía la intención usar el Walkie Talkie contigo Max. Tener una forma para comunicarnos cuando estuvieras lejos. Encendí el aparato y comencé a buscar diferentes estaciones, esperando encontrar la tuya, pero lo único que escuchaba era esa molesta estática una y otra vez… — comenzó diciendo Valentina, y luego… como si hubieran estado en perfecta sintonía, Autumn siguió con el relato.

—Yo estaba desesperada. Había perdido a toda mi familia y llevaba horas vagando sola, intentando caer en la realidad. Cada vez que veía otro muerto corría hacia otra dirección, intentando no cruzar caminos. Pero la noche al fin llegó y estaba sola, como lo había estado antes, entonces tenía que decidir lo que haría. Caminé sin dar vueltas, intentando evitar hacer ruido, hasta que quizás por un milagro de la vida me crucé con un campamento militar. Es muy irónico porque mis padres y yo siempre protestábamos contra ellos pero, corrí para pedirles ayuda. El problema es que no había nadie, siquiera uno de esos muertos vivientes, y otra vez estaba sola. Hasta que de milagro encontré un Walkie Talkie. Nunca había usado uno pero tenía que probar suerte, y quizás luego de estar unos cuantos minutos probando supe cómo se encendía…— al escuchar estas palabras Alex no pudo evitar soltar una risa irónica. Aún no entendía como ella pudo sobrevivir, siendo que era tan frágil e inocente. Ella no estaba en su perfil de supervivientes, y sin embargo la tenía frente a él…— El punto es que, de golpe sentí la voz de Valentina, aunque claro está que no sabía que se llamaba Valentina pero, sucedió y esa fue la manera en que nos conocimos, o algo así.

Valentina sonrió. Autumn era tan distinta a ella. Incluso para contar anécdotas. Ella era más fría, más simple de alguna manera, pero Autumn era todo lo contrario.

— ¿Puedo saber hace cuanto se comunican?— le pregunto Max a Valentina con seriedad. Una voz a la distancia contesto con timidez.

—La verdad es que hablar de tiempo es un poco absurdo dada las circunstancias pero…—Autumn hizo una pausa…—Pero quizás hace tres meses, o un poco más…

—Tres meses y dos semanas…—aclaro Valentina. — He mantenido la cuenta de los días. —dijo orgullosa, pero a Max, esa situación no le daba ninguna gracia. Valentina rodo los ojos y se encogió de hombros ante la mirada de desaprobación que le dirigió Max.

— ¿Cómo es que nunca se encontraron?—habló por primera vez Alex, quien prestaba atención a la charla.

—Es difícil salir de este lugar cuando tienes falsos policías por todos lados. — comento Valentina, con sarcasmo.

Ese comentario hizo sonreír a Alex, puesto a que él era un policía, o por lo menos lo fue en algún momento de su vida.

—Y yo no tengo un buen sentido de orientación, y mucho menos aquí. Mis padres, los Rogers y yo nos encontrábamos recorriendo todos los estados de Estados Unidos cuando ocurrió todo esto. No soy de aquí, no conozco nada.

— ¿De dónde eres?—pregunto Max interesado en aquella chica.

—A decir verdad, no es algo muy seguro. Mis padres han viajado durante toda su vida. De igual forma mi partida de nacimiento tiene a Canadá como mi lugar de origen pero sinceramente no sé si algún día pueda decir eso. ¡Siquiera sé mi verdadero apellido! Digamos que "Skye" no es un apellido común. Oh, lo siento, otra vez estoy hablando demasiado. — se disculpó con vergüenza Autumn al ver la cara de Alex, quien ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia ante su respuesta.

Valentina no tuvo que decir nada. Ya estaba acostumbrada a las longitudes que contenían las respuestas de Autumn.

— ¿Qué hay de ti, Alejandro?— pregunto Valentina, haciendo que Alex se girara hacia Autumn con una mirada de "¿Me está hablando a mí?". Autumn solo hizo un gesto con su mano para que contestara.

—Es Alexander, por cierto. — aclaro Alex, obteniendo como respuesta un bufido.

—Lo que digas, Alexis. ¿Puedes contestar mi pregunta?

—Olvídalo, solo Alex. En fin, hay detalles de mi vida que no tengo que contarles a unos desconocidos, solo que tu amiga de nombre raro me salvó cuando casi me muerden. Después solo eso. Me llamo Alexander, tengo 28 años y ahora me encuentro con un extraño vendaje que la colorada me hizo…—dijo Alex burlonamente. Autumn no parecía darle atención. A decir verdad ella siempre se había sentido orgullosa del rojo fuego de su cabello.

—Es Autumn, por cierto…—respondió Autumn al aire.

—Deberías ser un poco más agradecido, ¿sabes? Mi amiga "de nombre raro"— repitió la manera de describir que había utilizado Alex. — te ha salvado el trasero, lo menos que puedes hacer es recordar su nombre. ¿He sido clara, Alejandro?

—Toda una fiera, ¿Eh?— no pudo evitar preguntar Alex, siendo consciente de que eso la molestaría.

—Todo un idiota, ¿eh?...— ataco Valentina. Sabiendo como terminaría esa discusión, Max le quito el aparato de sus manos. Valentina solo levanto sus manos al aire como si estuviera dándose por vencida, pero aun así no perdió la oportunidad de mascullar un "Es un completo capullo", como si eso fuera un motivo razonable.

— ¡Ya basta!...— se quejó por lo bajo la pelirroja. —Estamos hablando para aclarar las cosas, no para discutir. Lo que menos necesitamos en una situación como esta es separarnos de los pocos aliados que podemos tener.

Max observo como Valentina asentía a regañadientes. Era una chica testaruda pero aun así sabía cómo comportarse.

Esta vez, fue Max quien tomó el control de la conversación.

— ¿Tienen alguna idea de donde se encuentran? — pregunto. Si estaban lo suficientemente cerca, el podría decirle algunas indicaciones para que encontraran a Woodbury.

—Eh, no. — respondió Autumn con vergüenza. Sintió que toda su historia sobre su vida sobre ruedas había sido ignorada, o quizás él se había perdido entre tanta palabra suelta. — Alex, ¿tienes alguna idea de dónde estamos?

—Solo he podido ver un supermercado a un par de kilómetros…—dijo restándole importancia, pero sin saberlo esto era lo que Max necesitaba.

—Se encuentran más cerca de Woodbury de lo que pensaba. Solo están a unos 3 kilómetros…

—No lo sé. Valentina me dijo que hay algo raro y no quiero que cargue conmigo. Además debemos esperar a que la herida de Alex cierre un poco. Quizás haya algún lugar cerca donde nos podamos encontrar todos…— la duda en la voz de Autumn era evidente. Ella confiaba demasiado en las palabras de Valentina y sabía perfectamente que su amiga quería escapar de ese lugar. . ¿Pero qué debía creer? ¿Las sospechas de su amiga o creer en su necesidad de tener una cama y no una rama?

Mientras los pensamientos surcaban su mente, a unos kilómetros de distancia, Max cuestionaba la actitud de Valentina. Ahora, no solo tenía que soportar las sospechas de su rubia compañera, sino que también debía escuchar las sospechas de una completa extraña.

—Les podrías haber ofrecido un hogar, y tu egoísmo los ha dejado en medio de la nada.

—No seas tan cínico, Max. Hasta tú sabes que están más seguros allí afuera que aquí encerrados. — Valentina acomodo un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, y se giró de forma que le daba la espalda a Max.

Max intento decirle algo, pero se dio por vencido cuando vio que Valentina se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía hacia el baño.

—Perdón que me entrometa en esta hermosa novela— interrumpió Alex con su típico tono irónico. — Pero tú, macho alfa, ¿No te has preguntado cómo han durado tanto las baterías de los Walkie Talkies? De verdad no comprendo cómo Otoño ha podido conservar tantas baterías con lo poco que habla.

Max observó el Walkie Talkie. Ese hombre podía llegar a ser odioso incluso con solo escuchar su voz. La verdad es que era una pregunta bastante razonable, teniendo en cuenta de que aquella chica parecía estar en medio de la nada. Sin embargo, para Valentina, esa pregunta se respondía con un nombre: "Caesar Martinez". Si tan solo el gobernador supiera que uno de sus hombres, permitía que su almacén de baterías escaseara por un par de miraditas de una chica, probablemente lo mataría.

—Es Autumn, no Otoño. ¿De verdad piensas que te voy a explicar cómo consigo las baterías cuando siquiera puedes recordar un nombre? Sería explicar, para que a los cinco minutos vuelvas a preguntar, claro está, después de volver a preguntar mi nombre…—contestó la pelirroja frustrada. De verdad, nunca había llegado a irritarse por su nombre, pero que le dijesen "Otoño" la enervaba. ¡Es Autumn!

Un sonido alarmo a Max. Una voz hablo desde su propio Walkie Talkie.

—Max, habla Martinez. Ven rápido. Ahora.

Tan rápido como aquella masculina voz había irrumpido en la habitación, así también se esfumo dejando atrás una simple estática.

Max se preguntó que sucedería. No solían llamarlo a mitad de la noche. Su turno de guardia no sería hasta que saliera el sol.

— ¿Valentina? Creo que esta charla se fue de las manos. Quizás sea mejor hablar en la mañana. Debes dormir y nosotros intentar no hacer más ruido del que ya hicimos. — Le dijo Autumn a la chica que escuchaba con su rostro serio desde el pequeño baño...— Hasta pronto.

—Hasta pronto…—susurro Max antes de apagar el pequeño aparato y colocarlo encima de la cama. Su mirada inevitablemente, se dirigió hacia la puerta cerrada del baño. Valentina estaba molesta con él. Conociendo como era ella, supo que el debía de ser el primero en hablar. Se levantó de su lugar, y camino con lentitud hacia la puerta de madera. Apoyo su cabeza en ella, mientras pensaba como se disculparía, aun sabiendo que Martinez lo estaba esperando. Antes de poder decir siquiera un "lo siento", sonidos de disparos inundaron la habitación.

Valentina abrió con terror la puerta, haciendo que Max se tambaleara un poco puesto que todavía tenía una mano apoyada en ella.

— ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo? —pregunto la rubia alterada. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no escuchaba el sonido de un disparo, y el volver a escuchar ese ruido estruendoso que hacía eco tan solo provocaba que su corazón se detuviera por unos segundos.

Max clavó sus filosos ojos azules en los de Valentina. Él no necesitó hablar para que ella captará el mensaje de "quédate aquí, no se te ocurra salir".

Corrió hasta la puerta de entrada, mientras preguntaba qué era lo que sucedía por el Walkie Talkie que le habían dado desde el momento que se volvió guardia de los muros. Martinez tan solo le pedía, aunque no de una manera muy amistosa, que dejase de estar con la "zorra rubia" y usase sus manos no sólo para golpear su trasero. Max hizo caso omiso a sus comentarios y se dirigió con suma precaución hacia las puertas frontales de Woodbury.

Al percibir que los disparos ya habían cesado, Valentina, quien todavía seguía recluida en su habitación, no pudo resistir la tentación de salir.

El gobernador se encontraba hablando con un hombro, y sus "vecinos" se encontraban reunidos, preocupados por lo que había sucedido.

A Valentina no le sorprendió en lo absoluto ver a Andrea al lado de Phillip. Desde que había llegado se había convertido en su perrito faldero. "El gobernador y su primera dama", era como los solía llamar.

—Por favor, vuelvan a sus casas…—repetía el Gobernador para que la gente se relajara.

Luego de que la mayoría se hubiera marchado y solo quedaran los que luchaban, el Gobernador explico lo que verdaderamente sucedía. Le daba demasiada cólera esta situación. Había trabajado duro para volver a traer el ambiente pre—apocalíptico a Woodbury para que menos de una decena de personas arruinaran todo en lo que duraba una noche.

Valentina se acercó a Haley, quien la saludo con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza, y comenzó a escuchar lo que el Gobernador tenia para decir.

—Nos han atacado...dispersen y encuentren a esos hombres. —pidió Phillip. —No se arriesguen teniéndolos como prisioneros. Disparen a matar. — ordeno el Gobernador, antes de tomar a Andrea por el brazo y alejarse de allí.

Haley observo a Valentina, y le pregunto si quería ir con ella a recorrer el pueblo. Valentina negó con su cabeza, y luego explico que primero iría a tomar una aspirina. Eso fue lo bastante creíble para que Haley se marchara y la dejara sola. Cuando

Valentina se disponía a recorrer Woodbury por su cuenta, alguien la tomo del brazo con fuerza, sorprendiéndola por la forma en que su brazo era sujetado.


	5. La ultima vez

**Disclaimer: Aclaro que, salvo las protagonistas (Autumn Skye y Valentina Gianinni) y algún que otro personaje suelto, los demás no son míos, son de Robert Kirkman y de todos los productores/ guionistas/ actores/ que hacen posible The Walking Dead. También aclaro que escribo para transformar mis ideas en una historia y para que ustedes la disfruten.**

Capítulo 4—

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Valentina? ¡Vete! No sabemos de lo que son capaces estas personas. Vuelve a tu habitación...— le pidió Max, intentando sonar lo más sincero. Recordaba perfectamente que no le había pedido disculpas, y no soportaría tener que pedir disculpas dos veces.

—Te equivocas si piensas que me quedare encerrada mientras tu pones en peligro tu vida. — aclaro Valentina retirando su brazo del agarre de Max. —Estaré bien…—le explico mientras sacaba un arma que tenía oculta detrás de su espalda.

— ¿Cortesía de Martinez?— preguntó retóricamente Max

—De Shumpert. — aclaro mordazmente Valentina.

—Aclaremos esto. Tú eres como mi hermana. No podría soportar que algo malo te ocurriera. Evita andar en las calles. Lleva el arma, pero solo dispara si es sumamente necesario. — Y antes de que Valentina pudiese protestar, Max corrió lejos de ella, dirigiéndose hacia un sector oscuro del pequeño pueblo.

Valentina, no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras de Max. El también era como su hermano. Era por eso mismo que quería marcharse de ese lugar antes de que pasara una tragedia. Sabía que Max era un hombre fuerte, y valiente, pero también era un hombre leal. Y cuando el Gobernador le ofreció un buen lugar dentro de su guardia, Max lo respeto sin cuestionamientos.

La gente más cercana al Gobernador estaba junto a él, en el pequeño e improvisado laboratorio del Dr. Stevens mientras todos respiraban la tensión.

Max llego junto a Martinez, y mientras entraban pudieron escuchar como Merle le explicaba al Gobernador que algunos idiotas querían lo que tenían.

— ¿Entonces que estamos esperando?—pregunto la nueva adquisición de Woodbury, Andrea.

—Exacto...—estuvo de acuerdo Merle antes de agregar: — Vamos a acabar con estos hijos de puta.

Esta vez, el calmado Dr. Stevens tomo la palabra. Max se mantiene callado en un rincón de la habitación observando la situación.

— ¿Como sabemos que han pasado el perímetro? ¿Alguien realmente los vio?

—Asesinaron a Warren. — ofreció como respuesta Merle. Max se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de uno de sus compañeros. Era imposible, que hasta hace unas horas, el y Warren habían estado conversando sobre sus vidas, y ahora… El solo era un cadáver. Había conoció a Warren lo suficiente como para saber que mantenía una relación con una chica del campamento, por más que presumiera todo el tiempo que se acostaba con cualquiera. También sabía que Warren antes había sido taxista, por lo que disfrutaba charlar con la gente y divagar en palabras. ¿Con quién divagaría ahora Warren?

— ¿Lo asesinaron?—pregunto el Gobernador, no creyendo lo que oia.

—Cuerpo a cuerpo. — Explico Merle. —Le clavaron una estaca en el cuello.

Esto alarmo al Gobernador, quien de inmediato dio la orden de poner patrullas.

—No podemos sobreestimar a estos terroristas.

Max asintió, comprendiendo cuál era su nuevo rol, aunque parte de su mente estaba enfocada en Valentina, esperando que ella estuviese a salvo como le había pedido.

Fue cuando el Gobernador dijo que alguno de ellos podría haber tomado a alguien de rehén en algún caso, que su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente. Antes de que el Gobernador saliera de la habitación, él lo hizo primero. No solo para proteger a la gente de Woodbury, si no para verificar donde demonios se había metido Valentina.

La dueña de la preocupación de Max, se encontraba oculta detrás de un pequeño sofá, en la oscura habitación del Gobernador al escuchar que alguien abría la puerta.

"_Estoy muerta…"_, pensó Valentina ante la posibilidad de que Phillip la encontrara allí.

Al verse inmersa en un completo caos del pequeño pueblo, Valentina había visto en él una posibilidad de escapar. Solo un mapa era lo que necesitaba. Y sabía dónde encontrarlo.

Había obtenido de ese lugar mucho más de lo que esperaba. Su rencor hacia el Gobernador había hecho que tomara "prestado" unas armas y munición para el viaje.

Pero unas pisadas en el pasillo, había hecho que su sangre se congelara. Con rapidez y sigilo, se había escondido detrás de un pequeño sofá que estaba situado en un rincón de la sala.

Las pisadas continuaban sonando en el piso de madera. Esto hacia que Valentina cerrara sus ojos asustados. Tratando de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco, quito el seguro de su arma. Si algo malo ocurría, estaría preparada.

El silencio fue cortado por el filoso sonido de una espada.

Valentina se quedó helada en su posición, sin poder respirar. ¿Qué había sido eso?

Las pisadas se detuvieron.

Valentina cerro los ojos, respiro profundamente y agarro con fuerza el arma, antes de asomarse levemente sobre un costado de sofá para vigilar la zona.

Se sorprendió al ver, la espalda de una mujer que estaba sentada frente a la puerta. En su regazo se depositaba una katana.

Max se encontraba junto a Shumpert y Martinez controlando el perímetro.

Martinez le había explicado lo que había pasado. Al parecer, los rehenes de Merle, los habían atacado, y en el proceso la mujer, había asesinado a Warren.

La gente que los atacaba era una amenaza a Woodbury y debían hacer todo lo posible para que no lograran su cometido.

—Tranquilo, chico. En cuanto terminemos con esta basura continuaras follando con la rubia. — comento Martinez, al ver que Max dirigía su mirada una y otra vez, al edificio donde vivía Valentina. Max solo le dirigió una mirada de odio.

—Metete en tus asuntos, Martinez. — advirtió Max, volviendo su mirada hacia los francotiradores que cuidaban la zona desde la altura.

Martinez resoplo.

—Hey...no tienes que enojarte, chico. Si me follara a una chica como esa...uff. Yo también tendría miedo de perderla.

— ¿Puedes cerrar la maldita boca, Martinez?— Max estaba furioso. No supo cómo, pero estaba frente a Martinez, sosteniéndolo de la remera, y Shumpert trataba de separarlos.

—Hey… tranquilo… solo estaba bromeando...—dijo Martinez en forma calmada, para que Max se tranquilizara y no cometiera ninguna locura. En otras circunstancias, tal vez le hubiera propinado un puñetazo, pero ahora, eso solo complicaría las cosas.

—No vuelvas a hablar de Valentina de esa manera, o te arrepentirás…—lo amenazó Max antes de soltarlo con brusquedad.

Shumpert se había acercado a Martinez para separarlo de Max, y que no causara más problemas. Todo parecía normal... Hasta que un espeso humo comenzó a hacerse presente en su zona de control.

Los disparos comenzaron a aparecer en medio de la noche. Otra vez estaban siendo atacados. A lo lejos, Max pudo divisar como su compañero James caía muerto desde un edificio.

Se preguntó si Valentina todavía estaba allí afuera. Solo esperaba que aquella chica supiera defenderse.

— ¡Vamos!—exclamo Shumpert para que sus compañeros lo siguieran. A través del humo que hacía que su visión no fuera nítida, corrieron hacia una de las calles y se ocultaron detrás de un banco. Se podían deslumbrar ciertas figuras que no pertenecían a ningún miembro de la comunidad de Woodbury, disparando a los guardias. Max trato de dispararle a uno de los hombres pero aunque su puntería era muy buena, no logro atinarle.

Una nueva granada fue lanzada por uno de los hombres de aquel bando. Max disparaba hacia la pared de humo que se había formado, pero sabía que era en vano. No lograría herir a ninguno.

De repente, escucharon un alarido.

Mientras tanto, en la sala del Gobernador, Valentina se debatía en que hacer. Conocía a esa chica, pero… ¿debía hablarle?

Cabían dos posibilidades. Una de ellas es que Michonne fuera del bando "odio al Gobernador" y estuviera aquí para "rescatar" a su amiga, y la otra posibilidad, era que fuera del bando que los atacaba. Si le hablaba, era muy posible que la cortara en trocitos con su katana.

El golpe de una puerta hizo que Valentina se sobresaltara. Michonne estaba entrando a una de las habitación es de Phillip. Observaba algo con desagrado. Valentina no podía divisar lo que se ocultaba en aquella habitación, pero sin embargo, la expresión en el rostro de la morena lo decía todo.

Luego de unos segundos, Michonne se acercaba hacia una de las paredes y parecía estar desconcertada al descubrir algo. Incluso se había arrodillado frente a ese "Algo".

La curiosidad hizo que Valentina se levantara solo un poco sobre el sofá, para poder observar que había mas allá.

Lo que descubrió le asqueo. Sintió que las náuseas inundaban su cuerpo.

Una pequeña niña convertida, estaba viviendo entre esas paredes. Había escuchado rumores de una supuesta hija del Gobernador, pero nunca pensó que eso podía ser cierto. Había que estar demasiado enfermo para mantener viva una cosa así. Comprendía que aquello había sido su hija, pero eso ya estaba en el pasado.

Michonne estaba a punto de darle fin a la existencia de aquel caminante, cuando de pronto, la luz de la habitación se prendió y el Gobernador la amenazo con su arma.

Valentina volvió a su escondite lo más rápido posible. Para su suerte, el Gobernador ni siquiera había notado su presencia.

"_Mierda, mierda, mierda_", pensó una y otra vez._ "Necesito salir de esta mierda"._

—No la lastimes...—escucho como pedía Phillip con dolor en su voz. Los gruñidos de aquel caminante eran la única respuesta que recibía.

Valentina observo hacia su costado y para su fortuna, la puerta de entrada se encontraba abierta. Necesitaba escapar de allí, fuera como fuera. Solo necesitaba encontrar el momento justo.

—Es a mí a quien quieres. — continuaba diciendo Phillip tratando de que la morena no matara a su hija. —No hay necesidad de que sufra. —explicaba.

¿De verdad creía aquel tipo que aquello continuaba siendo su hija? El Gobernador estaba más loco de lo que creía.

Para su sorpresa, la morena hablo.

—Ella no necesita esto.

—Por favor…—rogo una vez más el Gobernador. —No lastimes a mi niñita. Por favor…no. —con cada palabra que decida, el dolor era más evidente.

El grito desgarrador que profirió el Gobernador fue lo que necesito Valentina para darse cuenta de que Michonne había destruido a aquel caminante.

Enfurecido, el Gobernador comenzó a forcejear con Michonne quien no dudaba en defenderse.

Esa pelea, fue lo que necesito Valentina para salir corriendo de aquella habitación sin que el Gobernador la descubriera.

Una parte de su ser, se sentía culpable de dejar que aquella mujer se defendiera sola, pero ahora, su único objetivo era encontrar a Max y largarse de aquel lugar.

Las cosas se habían calmado allí afuera, puesto que los atacantes se había escapado por una de los alambrados. Antes de alejarse de ellos, Max sintió como Merle era llamado por el Dr. Stevens quien le pedía que fuera a la enfermería.

Max corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas cansadas le permitían. Su pecho le ardía y sus manos sudaban por lo nervios.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación sin siquiera preguntar si podía hacerlo. Allí se encontraba ella. Valentina estaba frente a un armario preparando un pequeño bolso. Estaba colocando dentro algunas armas, su Walkie Talkie, y algunas prendas de ropa. Incluso, pudo ver alguno de sus calzoncillos.

— ¿Qué haces?—pregunto, luego de cerrar la puerta.

—Debemos marcharnos de aquí, Max. — explico Valentina, cerrando el cierre del bolso.

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende lo que estás diciendo? Pero nunca habías llegado tan lejos… ¿Qué sucedió?— Max podía ver la palidez en el rostro de Valentina. Si, ella normalmente repetía el mismo discurso con cierto enojo pero esta vez era distinto… Había una súplica oculta en él.

Valentina sacudió la cabeza en negación. No tenía ganas de hablar. Solo quería marcharse de allí cuanto antes. Camino hacia un pequeño mueble, y de allí tomo una de sus chaquetas y se la coloco. Valentina sentía que cada segundo era oro. Necesitaba hacer las cosas de manera rápida, antes de que algo impidiera su escape. Max se sorprendió al ver que Valentina, agarraba el bolso, y con una gran agilidad y decisión lo lanzaba por la ventana haciendo que cayera a un arbusto que había debajo.

—Espera. Esta vez de verdad quieres irte. Dime, ¿Qué sucedió?— insistió el muchacho

Valentina se apoyó en el marco de la ventana y respiro el aire fresco de la noche. Su corazón todavía palpitaba rápido. Parecía poder salirse de su pecho.

Max se acercó a ella y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Podía leerlos. Sabía que había algo que la atormentaba, que la oprimía. ¿Le habrían hecho algo? ¿La habrían amenazado? Incluso... ¿la habrían tocado?

—Entre en el apartamento del Gobernador…—confeso en voz baja, como si eso hiciera que Max no se molestara.

Max no se sorprendió. Valentina sospechaba demasiado de ese hombre y esta era la oportunidad perfecta para saber qué era lo que ocultaba, aunque evidentemente había algo…

En su primera reacción tan solo quería reprocharle sus acciones, pero en el fondo, más allá de su enojo, le preocupaba lo que le podría haber sucedido…

— ¿Qué sucedió allí?— Max intentó sonar tranquilo, aunque no lo consiguió del todo. Habría sido fácil para Valentina ver el matiz de colores que tenían sus emociones ocultas en aquellas tres palabras.

—Michonne estaba allí…—antes de que Max se preocupara, Valentina le aclaro: —...ella no me vio, pero... —la voz de Valentina se quebró. —...ese hombre tenía a su hija convertida encerrada en una habitación, Max. ¡La estaba alimentando!

Max abrió sus brillantes ojos azules de par en par. Parecía un chiste, pero viniendo de Valentina desgraciadamente jamás se trataría de un chiste.

Valentina continúo hablando alterada.

—El Gobernador entro a la habitación… ella mato al caminante...ellos comenzaron a pelear... No pude quedarme a ayudarla, Max. —Valentina se sentía tan culpable. Solo esperaba que la morena hubiera salido viva de aquella batalla. —Yo solo quiero irme de aquí. No lo puedo soportar más. Ese hombre es capaz de cualquier cosa, Max. No quiero que te suceda nada...

Valentina esperaba otra respuesta negativa, como lo hacía siempre. Max muchas veces guiado por esa lealtad se veía cegado, y ella lo veía. Sin embargo, nunca esperó recibir aquel cálido abrazo. Jamás había sentido el privilegio de tener aquellos fuertes brazos rodeándola, y se sintió protegida y reconfortada. Era el abrazo de un hermano que jamás podría tener, pero que Max se lo estaba dando en el momento que más lo necesitaba.

Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de Valentina, pero esta la limpio antes de que Max la viera. Odiaba que la vieran llorar.

—Está bien, nos iremos…—susurró Max en el oído de Valentina con su cálida voz. Él era un perfecto hermano mayor, aunque tuviese treinta años y ella ya no fuera una niña pequeña.

Max había llegado a Woodbury con la promesa de serle leal al Gobernador. Sabía que no tendría problemas con eso. A cambio se le daría un techo, comida, suministros y una vida normal dentro de los muros. El problema es que Max, aquel chico de treinta años que por milagro se encontró con aquella rubia adinerada, le prometió sin contrato protegerla, y esa promesa no necesitaba estar escrita en un papel para llevarla a cabo. Ahora debía romper una de esas promesas, y por más que Woodbury fuese el techo que hacía tiempo buscaba, no dejaría que su familia sufriera por su propia comodidad. Y en estos momentos Valentina era su única familia. Nada ni nadie le haría derramar otra lágrima.

—Nos iremos ya— la seguridad de Max era notoria, aunque a su vez sentía rabia. ¿Por qué no escuchó antes a Valentina? No es que el relato le haya parecido motivo suficiente como para irse de Woodbury, pero fue su culpa el dejar que Valentina enfrentara eso sola y sin él. Si tan solo la hubiese escuchado antes, quizás estarían junto con aquella solitaria chica, "Autumn", o quizás muertos, pero no junto a Woodbury y eso era lo que Valentina deseaba; estar lejos de ese lugar al que ella describía como "macabro".

Max rompió aquel abrazo ante los ojos atónitos de la muchacha rubia, caminando hacia su habitación y sacando la vieja mochila con la que había llegado. A decir verdad nunca fue fan de las mochilas, puesto que depositaba demasiada confianza en su viejo coche, pero esta vez sería distinto. No podrían hacer ruido. Quizás siquiera podrían partir esa misma noche, aunque sabía que debían hacerlo.

Llenó tres pequeñas botellas de 600 ml con agua del grifo; buscó la linterna que se le daba muchas veces cuando tenía cambio de turno y el sol en invierno aún no salía; sacó la lata de duraznos que tenían guardada en la alacena junto con Valentina para comer en algún día caluroso de verano. Guardó aquella cuchilla filosa de la cocina, y quizás algún que otro bóxer más. Las armas ya las llevaba cargadas en su ancha cintura, y ahora tan solo le faltaba Valentina.

—Sabes que debemos idear un plan de escape, ¿no?— preguntó retóricamente el pelirrojo mirando fijamente unos ojos más claros que los de él…—Necesito que me cortes una mano.

— ¡¿Que?! ¡NO!— preguntó indignada Valentina.

—Solo hazlo antes de que me arrepienta. — Afirmó Max mientras volvía a la cocina y buscaba de entre los cubiertos otro cuchillo.

— ¿Puedo saber que tratas de hacer con eso?

—Podemos escapar y decirle a Martinez que nos han mordido. No nos buscarán. Diremos que haremos un suicidio amoroso o algo así…—contestó de manera acelerada Max, mientras volvía hacia donde estaba Valentina sujetando un cuchillo.

— ¿Ese es tu plan? —no pudo evitar dudosa Valentina. Ella había pensado en algo más simple como escabullirse, pero el plan de Max era más dramático.

— ¿Tienes algo mejor?...—Max estaba demasiado ansioso. A decir verdad no le agradaba la idea de tener un corte en la mano, pero debía dejar rastros de sangre para que Martinez creyera la historia.

—Algo así…— Valentina se acercó al armario y rebusco en el hasta encontrar una pequeña caja. Finalmente, le mostro orgullosa a Max una granada de humo. — Pensaran que son el otro grupo...y nosotros podremos escapar.

Max cada vez seguía más sorprendido de las muchas cosas que Valentina podía conseguir con su belleza. Como hombre se sentía débil.

—Max, debes venir a la arena. Hemos capturado uno de los asesinos de Warren. No te podrás creer la historia. ¡Joder! Ven rápido…—se escuchó en el Walkie Talkie.

— ¿Qué hacemos?— preguntó Max

Valentina negó con su cabeza resignada y con un gesto de su mano le indico la puerta.

—Ve, y actúa con normalidad. Terminare con esto e iré enseguida.

—Te veo en quince minutos o menos. Estate atenta. — y luego de esas palabras Max desapareció por la puerta, aún con el cuchillo en mano. Cuando recordó el objeto que llevaba lo escondió en su bolsillo derecho.

Al llegar a la arena, Max observo como toda la gente se había reunido. Aún seguía sin entender cómo eran las cosas, pero estaba seguro que todo estaba relacionado con el chico asiático y la mujer. Miraba a la gente que se abochornaba. Esto solo significaba que algo grande estaba por ocurrir. Era común que pelearan entre guardias, pero esta vez era diferente. Tratando de actuar con normalidad como le había pedido Valentina, se acercó a Shumpert, quien con pocas palabras le explico que el Gobernador quería hablar.

Max escuchó atentamente, siendo consciente de lo que había sucedido mientras estaba en la pequeña casa junto con Valentina. Si, conocía la situación pero antes de que pudiese dar su opinión, el Gobernador apareció en la arena situándose en el centro. Al ver que el Gobernador tenía un ojo herido, la historia que Valentina le había contado sobre Michonne, vino a su mente. Al parecer, aquella morena no era de rendirse fácilmente. En su interior sintió algo de satisfacción. Por lo menos aquella chica había hecho pagar las lágrimas de su hermana.

— ¿Que puedo decir? —comenzó diciendo el Gobernador. La comunidad se encontraba en silencio, esperando su discurso. — Nunca ha habido una noche como esta, desde que los muros fueron terminados. Y yo creí que lo habíamos superado.

La gente estaba concentrada en las calmadas, pero profundas palabras de Phillip. Pero ahora, Max ya no dejaría que ese manto de buen samaritano, evitara que viera la verdadera faceta del Gobernador. En parte sentía pena, y en otro asco.

—Pasados los días, todos nos sentábamos, acurrucados frente a la televisión, durante los primeros días del brote. —continuaba el Gobernador. — El miedo que todos sentimos entonces, lo volvimos a sentir esta noche. Les falle. —terminó admitiendo el hombre que con sabias palabras daba su pequeño discurso. Max pudo observar como algunas personas, principalmente mujeres, se llevaban una mano a su pecho, como si estuvieran presenciando el discurso de un dios. — Les prometí mantenerlos a salvo. Diablos, ¡mírenme!

El Gobernador se movía de un lado para el otro, pretendiendo que todo el mundo le prestara atención.

—Saben, yo… Debería decirles que todo estará bien, que estaremos a salvo; que mañana enterraremos a nuestros muertos y todo pasara, pero no lo hare…—determino Phillip con seguridad. —...porque no puedo. Porque tengo miedo. —admitió. — Es cierto. Tengo miedo de los terroristas que ansían lo que tenemos, ¡quieren destruirnos!— exclamo con fuerza. —...y peor...porque uno de esos terroristas… ES UNO DE LOS NUESTROS.

Max trago saliva. Su alma había caído al suelo. ¿Era posible que hablara de él o de Valentina? ¿Se habrían enterado de su plan de escape?

La mirada, y el dedo índice del Gobernador paso frente a él, pero cuando siguió su curso a unos metros más allá, Max respiro con tranquilidad. Aunque sus nervios volvieron al recordar a Valentina. ¿Y si la estaba buscando con el dedo? ¿Y si había escuchado todo?

— ¡Merle!...—exclamo el Gobernador. En ese mismo momento, Shumpert apunto a Merle con una ballesta. _"¿De dónde ha sacado Shumpert esa ballesta?", _se preguntó Max.

—...el hombre con el que contaba…—escucho que decida Phillip. —...el hombre en quien confiaba…— con cada palabra que decía, un guardia comenzaba a acercarse a Merle. — El los trajo hasta aquí, y el los dejo entrar.

Los murmullos comenzaban a hacerse presentes en la noche. La gente comenzaba a hablar sobre la actitud de Merle. Querían venganza. Venganza por Warren; por el Gobernador; por Woodbury.

Merle se encontraba despojando de sus armas, cuando el Gobernador lo acusó de ser el responsable de todo lo que había sucedido.

—Mentiste. Nos traicionaste.

Martinez empujo a Merle al centro de la arena. Max pudo ver a lo lejos como traían a alguien con la cabeza cubierta para esconder su identidad.

Aquel hombre forcejeaba, queriendo escapar del agarre de dos guardias.

—Este es uno de los terroristas…—presento el Gobernador. —El hermano de Merle…—grito, quitando la bolsa de tela, dejando al descubierto el rostro del hombre.

Aquel hombre miraba asustado a Merle, y este le devolvia una mirada confundido.

— ¿Que deberíamos hacer con ellos? —pregunto el Gobernador a su pueblo que tenía ansias de hacer justicia.

— ¡Mátalos!—gritaron algunos.

Max no podía creer la escena que tenía frente a él. Woodbury se había vuelto un matadero; un lugar incluso más corrupto que las cárceles. Ahora comprendía los deseos de Valentina. Ella había visto algo mucho antes que él.

— ¿Qué?—pregunto nuevamente el Gobernador como si no hubiera escuchado.

Esta vez el deseo que los mataran fue mayor. La gente se había enloquecido. Parecían animales roñosos que deseaban un pedazo de carne de sus víctimas. La gente gritaba, estaban perdiendo el control cada vez más.

Presto atención a lo que hacía el Gobernador. Este se acercó a Merle, y aunque le hablo en voz baja, Max pudo escucharlo.

— Querías a tu hermano...ahí lo tienes.

La fugaz sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro del Gobernador, fue lo que necesito Max para darse cuenta de que aquel hombre era un psicópata.


	6. La salida

**Disclaimer: Aclaro que, salvo las protagonistas (Autumn Skye y Valentina Gianinni) y algún que otro personaje suelto, los demás no son míos, son de Robert Kirkman y de todos los productores/ guionistas/ actores/ que hacen posible The Walking Dead. También aclaro que escribo para transformar mis ideas en una historia y para que ustedes la disfruten.**

Capítulo 5 —

— ¡Mátalo!¡Mátalo! —coreaba el pueblo de Woodbury, exponiendo su sed de venganza.

El gobernador caminaba alrededor de los hombres que habían sido los causantes de amenazar la seguridad de su tranquilo pueblo. Los guardias apuntaban a los intrusos con sus rifles, mientras que la gente continuaba insultando, deseándoles la muerte, a Merle y a su hermano.

Mientras tanto, Max no podía más que observar la situación. Tenía una mano sobre la escopeta que le había entregado Shumpert, para que el gobernador supiera que estaba listo para usarla, aunque en su interior sabía que no lo haría.

De repente, Max noto que de entre la multitud, Andrea se acercaba forzando contra las guardias para llegar a Phillip.

—Phillip…—lo llamó, pero Caesar y otro guardia la detuvieron.

—Mantente al margen. — habló Caesar.

—Es mi amigo. — explico Andrea, que seguía intentando escapar del agarre del guardia.

El gobernador, quien la había escuchado en todo momento, decidió responder.

—Ya no depende de mí…— decía sin mirarla, aun siendo poseído por la rabia de lo que había pasado momentos atrás— La gente ha elegido…—Terminó, mirando por fin a su colega de sábanas.

— ¿Qué?...—Preguntó una atónita Andrea

Pero el Gobernador la ignoró y siguió con su morboso plan, volviendo a mirar a ambos hermanos. Daryl intentaba poder romper el candado que formaba su captor con sus propios brazos, sin embargo no tenía sentido; él tenía más fuerzas.

Max aún miraba la situación. ¿De verdad Merle había traicionado a Woodbury?

—Te pregunté a quién eras fiel— los ojos del Gobernador se posaron en el mayor de los Dixon. Daryl por fin se pudo liberar de aquel incómodo agarre, pero aún se encontraba en desventaja. Por lo menos estaba junto con su no tan difunto hermano, como siempre había creído. Merle era más que un maldito bastardo racista, era un Dixon; un maldito Dixon.

—Dijiste que a nosotros. Bueno, demuéstralo. Demuestra que es a nosotros. Hermano contra hermano. — La gente aprobaba sus palabras— El que viva es libre— Los gritos de justicia eran cada vez más fuerte. — ¡Lucha a muerte!— y con esas palabras y los gritos de los demás, la sentencia de los hermanos fue dictada, mientras que una desesperada Andrea intentaba parar al hombre que creía conocer.

Lo llamaba por su nombre, le rogaba que no lo hiciese, sin embargo, nada.

La gente alentaba a Merle, quién durante todo este tiempo se había ganado el respeto de los que vivían en ese lugar. Sin embargo él intercambiaba miradas con su hermano menor.

— ¡Todos me conocen!— gritó mientras elevaba su brazo. — Hare lo que tenga que hacer para demostrar...—volvía a aclarar, como si se tratara de una misión de respeto. Miraba fijamente a la gente que lo alentaba. "Malditos bastardos" pensaba al mirarlos, y antes de que su hermano menor pudiese actuar, estaba recibiendo un golpe en la boca de su estómago, dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

Max miraba atónito la escena. ¿Es que Merle era un estúpido? ¿Golpeaba a su hermano por un pueblo? Sabía que Merle mencionaba muchas veces a su "pequeño hermano bastardo" pero, ¿era solo eso?

— ¡Mi lealtad a la ciudad!— aclamó Merle mientras seguía dándole patadas en el estómago a Daryl.

La gente festejaba la morbosidad, y quizás eran dos o tres personas que sentían repudio por lo que estaban viendo. No creían que detrás de ese tranquilo pueblo pudiese haber tanta oscuridad, y cuando intentaron creer que nada peor podía suceder, uno de los pueblerinos se apareció con un caminante, con la intención de soltarlo para hacer de la pelea un poco más interesante.

El hombre de piel morena y un físico muy cuidado se acercó hasta estar a menos de un metro de distancia del golpeado Daryl, quién miraba con espanto al caminante.

"Maldito hijo de puta" pensaba Daryl mientras se abalanzó para golpear a Merle, pero este tan solo lo volvió a golpear antes de tenerlo bajo su cuerpo y encima del suelo. Podía escuchar como traían dos caminantes más, pero eso no importada. No tenían dientes.

— ¿De verdad crees que este hijo de puta te dejará libre?— le escupió en la cara a Merle. Entonces, cuando lo único que quería hacer era romperle hasta el último hueso a su hermano mayor, escuchó diez palabras que sólo iban dirigidas a él: "Sígueme el rollo, hermanito. ¡Vamos a salir de esto ahora mismo!".

Merle lo sujetó de la camisa y lo levantó con un solo brazo, colocándose espalda contra espalda, enfrentando a la gente.

Comenzó a golpear un zombie con su mano amputada, extrañando aquel filo que siempre cargaba para matar a los caminantes, y sin embargo, se las ingeniaba.

— ¡Philip no, detén esto!— rogaba la rubia.

El problema era que Philip no lo iba a detener porque amaba ese momento; amaba ver como ambos hermanos luchaban en desventaja contra su gente; pero no amó cuando varios disparos hicieron que su diversión acabase.

"La verdadera diversión ha llegado" pensó Merle al ver cómo la gente gritaba mientras intentaba encontrar refugio. Esos gritos le daban placer; gritos de aquellos malditos hijos de puta que debía cuidar y que se sentían dueños de obligarlo a golpear a su hermano. Escupiría sobre su maldito cuerpo andante el día que volviese a clavar aquella cuchilla en sus débiles cráneos.

El lugar comenzó a ser cubierto por una espesa niebla.

"Humo", se dio cuenta Max. Habían tirado una bomba de humo. En su mente, la primera persona que apareció fue Valentina. ¿Dónde estaría ella?

Había visto que ella era poseedora de una de esas bombas, pero no creyó que fuera capaz de lanzarla ahora. Tan de improviso.

No la había visto entre la multitud, y ahora, esperaba que no estuviera aquí.

El humo le impedía ver con claridad. Solo escuchaba disparos y los gritos de la gente que se encontraba en pánico.

Max, se encorvo y comenzó a correr de esta manera. De esta forma, se cubriría de los disparos, y evitaría salir herido. Corrió lo más rápido hasta llegar al edificio en el que vivían varias personas, incluida entre ellos, Valentina.

Dentro, se podían escuchar los portazos que daba la gente que se escondía en la seguridad que les ofrecían sus apartamentos. Al llegar al apartamento de Valentina, abrió la puerta bruscamente.

El alma de Max, se cayó a sus pies, al descubrir que Valentina ya no se encontraba allí. Los pensamientos pasaron por su mente tan rápido, que necesito cerrar los ojos para poder concentrarse.

¿Podría ser que Valentina lo había abandonado?

Max rio para sus adentros. Eso era imposible. Valentina era capaz de muchas cosas, pero no de traicionarlo. Sabía que ella lo esperaría, ¿pero dónde estaría?

Intentó recordar cualquier pista, y la imagen del bolso cayendo por la ventana fue reflejada en su memoria.

Salió del edificio cautelosamente, los sonidos de disparos aún se podían escuchar desde allí. Corrió hasta detrás del arbusto donde suponía que debía de estar aquel bolso, pero otra vez su alma dio un vuelco al darse cuenta de que no estaba. Entonces… ¿Lo había abandonado? ¿Él se había arriesgado a dejar todo atrás para que en el último momento no dejara ni rastro de dónde se encontraba?

Los tiros llamaron la atención de Max. No estaba muy lejos de toda la masacre, y entonces recordó el carácter de su amiga. Era terca, pero siempre tenía las cosas planeadas. ¿Y si había utilizado la oportunidad para escapar sin que la vieran? Sin que él la viera…

—Soy un maldito idiota— se quejó Max antes de dar una patada a la pared. Esta era la última vez que confiaba en alguien. — Entonces aquella chica...lo de perdida, sola, era todo una mentira. — Max clavaba la mirada en ningún punto específico. Quién había creído conocer no la conocía del todo. A quien había llegado a querer como una hermana...era una zorra.

Pero esto no se iba a quedar así. Él ya había decidido marcharse de ese lugar, y ahora que había conocido el lado morboso de la gente de Woodbury no lo pensaría dos veces. No lo haría por Valentina, lo haría por él.

Entró a la casa, recordando el haber visto el pequeño bolso que había preparado antes. Por lo menos aquella chica había tenido un poco de dignidad al dejarle algo de sus pertenencias. Abrió el bolso, asegurándose de que estaba todo dentro de él, sin darse cuenta que al levantarlo había una nota debajo de él. El pequeño papel, que no era más que una hojilla de papel higiénico floto por unos segundos en el aire, captando la atención del joven pelirrojo.

"Campeón, búscame en tu fantasía"— decía con una cuidada caligrafía. No conocía la letra de Valentina, pero sabía que era la de ella. Era una que solo una persona como ella tendría. Cuidaba el tamaño de cada letra, su forma, e incluso que las palabras estuviesen alineadas y no fuese una minúscula frase en zic—zac.

"Búscame en tu fantasía" repetía Max en su mente. ¿A qué se refería con eso? Él nunca se había imaginado nada con aquella chica rubia. Sin contar que no era su tipo. Normalmente le gustaban las mujeres de grandes pechos, algo así como alguna muchacha rusa, y Valentina era guapa pero...era como su pequeña hermana menor. Y hablando de su hermana menor, se sintió un idiota por haberla insultado de mil maneras posibles dentro de su mente.

"Búscame en tu fantasía", siguió repitiendo mentalmente. ¿A qué fantasía se refería? ¿Sexual? ¿A su fantasía sexual? Entonces sonrió y comenzó a reír por lo bajo. Se sentía más idiota por no haber caído antes en el código de su amiga. Entonces, cargó la mochila en su hombro, arrugó la pequeña hojilla y se marchó del lugar, esperando encontrarla.

Una larga fortaleza, con láminas de chapa y protegidas con autobuses, era lo que separaba a Woodbury de una ciudad destruida. Los guardias, solían subirse encima del techo de algún autobús, y jugar a ser francotiradores expertos, mientras le atinaban a la cabeza de un caminante con un veloz y potente disparo.

Cuando Max llego al lugar, agitado por haber corrido, encontró a Valentina sentada en uno de los escalones de la puerta del autobús frente a él.

Valentina indico su muñeca como si le estuviera mostrando un reloj.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —le pregunto la rubia, levantandose de su lugar y caminando hacia él. — ¿Te ha gustado mi nota? — Valentina sonrió juguetonamente.

— ¿"Búscame en tu fantasía"? ¿No podrías haber puesto solamente un simple: "Búscame en los autobuses"?— preguntó Max mientras se acercaba a la chica que lo miraba fijamente.

La rubia solo se encogió de hombros, y se dio la vuelta mientras contestaba:

—Es la última vez que los veras. Pensé que querías despedirte de tu fantasía…

—Oh, vamos. Era una fantasía que tenía en la secundaria. No todos los días puedes fornicar en un ómnibus, y menos ahora…—contestó Max mientras intentaba contener la risa, aunque sabía que estos momentos no eran los mejores para las bromas.

—Lamento decirte que Caesar me invito a pasar la noche en uno de ellos…—al ver la expresión de disgusto de Max se apresuró a levantar sus manos. — Tranquilo, tu santuario no ha sido corrompido. Además, a mí no me van los autobuses. — aclaro guiñándole un ojo.

Esa anécdota, se la había confesado Max en una noche de borrachera antes de que todo comenzara. La vida de Max antes solo implicaba bares, pubs, su auto y muchas cosas que Valentina nunca hubiese imaginado. No es que Max fuese un santo pero Valentina podía liar con eso. Max todavía recordaba la forma en que ella creyó que quería llevársela al asiento trasero de su auto…

— ¿Vienes compañero?— pregunto Valentina, que se encontraba en una de las aberturas de la fortaleza.

—Solo espero que tengas un buen plan. — dijo, esperando alguna respuesta de parte de su amiga.

— ¿Cuando no lo he tenido, Max?

Max estuvo a punto de contestar cuando un par de voces, hicieron que se pusieran alerta. Rápidamente, Max se escondió detrás de uno de los autobuses junto con Valentina.

Pudieron escuchar a personas corriendo, y luego… muy a su pesar, la voz de Merle.

—Todos están en el estadio. Por aquí…— les indicaba.

Al parecer, Max y Valentina no eran los únicos que trataban de escapar.

—No iras a ningún lado con nosotros…— determino otra voz masculina.

Max y Valentina se miraron. No reconocían aquella voz, por lo que era muy probable que proviniera del otro bando que los había atacado.

— ¿De verdad quieres hacer esto ahora? — cuestiono Merle al hombre, que al parecer ya conocía de antemano. Valentina y Max, no pudieron evitar esconderse más en la oscuridad cuando vieron que Merle se acercaba a su lado, con la intención de escapar por la verja.

Merle empujaba la lámina de hierro, ignorando completamente que Valentina ya había podido abrir una gran abertura para poder traspasar hacia el otro lado.

Max y Valentina no sabían que hacer. No confiaban en Merle, y por lo tanto no confiaba el grupo que lo acompañaba.

Pero entonces fue muy tarde, y cuando se dieron cuenta de que no podían esconderse más, tenían el rostro de Merle mirándolos con una sádica sonrisa.

—Vaya vaya, pero miren que tenemos aquí. Caperucita roja y su zorra rubia…— se burló con su voz tan característica.

— ¿Quiénes son ellos?— se unió Daryl, atraído por la voz de Merle.

—Tú sabes…—siguió Merle, ignorando a su hermano y dirigiéndose a la chica rubia…— Varias veces creí verte por aquí. ¿Es que te follas a tu mascota en el ómnibus? No...no es eso...tú intentabas escapar, ¿no es así?— finalizó con una muda sonrisa.

Valentina lo enfrento con una sonrisa. Sabía que detrás de ella, Max le había quitado el arma de su espalda con suavidad para que él no lo notara.

—El único que veo escapando es a ti, Merle. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿El gobernador te ha hecho algo malo? — pregunto Valentina, utilizando su voz más inocente. Amaba utilizar ese tono de niña buena. Podía hacer que alguien perdiera la paciencia.

— Mira lo que sucede Daryl, cuando las zorras creen tener autoridad— rió por lo bajo. — Si yo fuera tú, niña, estaría corriendo ya. Esos bolsos no te van a salvar. Y tú. — Refiriéndose a Max. — Deberías tener cuidado con esa arma. Nunca sabes a quién le podrías estar disparando, colega.

—Merle, querido Merle…—hablo Valentina. Odiaba a este tipo, y aunque Max le susurraba que se calmara, no podía. — El que debería correr eres tú. Tu jefe estará furioso de ver cómo has destruido su cuento de hadas, además… —hizo una pausa y observo a las personas que venían detrás de el. — ¿aquellos no fueron a los que tomaste prisioneros? Buen estilo, Merle. Tratas de matarlos y luego lo salvas.

Merle trato de decir algo, pero su hermano Daryl lo detuvo. Necesitaban irse de aquel lugar de inmediato. Sin embargo, Merle no lo escuchaba. Ahora su objeto de atención eran los bolsos de aquellos idiotas que se enfrentaban a él.

Con su brazo sano, Merle le arrebato una de las correas del bolso a Valentina. Quería saber que contenía el bolso. Posiblemente algo bueno, teniendo en cuenta de que la chica era inteligente y Max integraba a la guardia de Woodbury.

Valentina, comenzó a forcejear, tratando de quitarle la correa a Merle. Bastardo. ¿Quién carajo se creía que era para tratar de quitarles sus cosas?

Como acto de puro instinto para ayudar a su amiga, Max levanto su arma apuntando a Merle, pero nunca espero que su hermano hiciera lo mismo con su ballesta, aunque esta vez apuntando a Valentina.

El hombre que, al parecer comandaba al otro grupo, se acercó a ellos preocupado, aun portando aquella pesada arma en uno de sus brazos. Valentina lo miro con desconfianza. Si él la llegaba a apuntar con una de esas armas entonces estaba en completa desventaja.

— ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo? — Daryl observo lamentado a Rick. Merle se estaba comportando como un verdadero imbécil. — ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —les pregunto el hombre a los dos individuos que estaban siendo amenazados por Merle.

— No queremos tener problemas...— aclaro Max bajando su arma a modo de rendición. — Solo queremos irnos.

Por lo bajo, Valentina escucho como el chico de rasgos occidentales que estaba completamente herido, le susurraba a su líder que necesitaban irse de inmediato.

—Ustedes, ¿Quiénes son?— volvió a preguntar el líder a Valentina y Max.

—Escúchame, nosotros no te conocemos y ustedes tampoco a nosotros…—comenzó Max. — pero, lo único que queremos es salir de este lugar tal como lo hacen ustedes...

— ¿Y qué te hizo dejar de ser la nenita lameculos del Gobernador?— esta vez la palabra la tomo Merle, con su tono sarcástico que Valentina tanto odiaba.

—Tú ya eras profesional en este puesto, Merle. — intervino Valentina con sorna.

—De la misma forma que tú con Martinez, princesa— Contestó Merle, antes de hacer un muy sugerente movimiento con su lengua dentro de su mejilla.,

Valentina lo miro asqueada. No soportaba a Merle. Era uno de los hombres más racistas, misóginos y asquerosos que había en Woodbury, y ahora, incluso en el momento de la escapaba debía encontrarse con él. Lamentablemente había conocido a mas estúpidos como el, así que debía elegir entre dos opciones. Ignorarlo, o insultarlo de nuevo.

Max intentó hacer caso omiso hacia aquel comentario. Sabía que tanto como él y Valentina, todos los demás también estaban intentando escapar, y el estar entretenidos en una charla sobre sexo oral no los iba a sacar de ese lugar. De igual forma, la imagen de Valentina con Martinez se le hacía un poco bizarra...demasiado.

Unos pasos llamaron la atención de todos los que estaban allí presentes, haciéndoles querer apresurar su huida.

—Ustedes— señaló Rick a los dos habitantes de Woodbury. —Vendrán con nosotros y contestarán nuestras dudas. No intenten nada porque tendrían más de un arma apuntando a su cabeza. Vamos. — finalizó Rick, aunque claro está, antes de vendarle los ojos a las personas que tendrían cautivas.

— ¿Qué demonios creen que hacen? — les grito Valentina, al encontrarse a oscuras e indefensa. Les habían quitado los bolsos y sus armas. Ahora dependían de ellos para salir con vida. — ¿Max? ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó a su compañero.

—Sí, ¿Tu?— respondió Max. Él no intentaba zafarse del agarre, tan solo se dejaba guiar. No tenían posibilidades de escapar sin sus armas o teniendo varias de ellas encima de su cabeza. Si escapaban, tendrían que esperar el momento adecuado.

—Tengo una venda en mis ojos, y la persona que me está guiando no tiene mucha coordinación al caminar, ¿Cómo crees que me encuentro?

—Ustedes dos querían escapar, ¿No es así? Entonces hagan silencio de una maldita vez. Y tú, deja de quejarte. Caminar de forma coordinada no te salvará la vida ni de tu antiguo jefe ni de los caminantes…—Sentenció una voz femenina. Maggie se encontraba fuera de sí. Casi la habían violado, y el amor de su vida casi había sido convertido en un caminante. ¿De verdad esa chica se estaba quejando por la forma en que debían caminar? La gente de Woodbury le parecía cada vez más patética.

—Lo menos que me interesa es la vida de ese tipo.

— ¿Pero si te interesa tu forma de caminar?— Maggie estaba siendo demasiado sarcástica. — Escúchame, no sé qué es lo que te haya convencido para escapar de ese lugar, pero tu gente casi me saca a la persona que más amo…—Maggie estaba al borde de las lágrimas…

—Maggie…—se escuchó una voz con dificultad para poder hablar.

—Tu gente nos secuestró sin razón alguna. Así que deja de quejarte por cosas patéticas y solo trata de que no nos maten a todos con tu maldita actitud inconformista. — Maggie estaba furiosa. Normalmente no hubiese actuado así pero...aún tenía las oscuras imágenes tatuadas en su memoria.

Una presión en su hombro le indico que debía encorvarse. Estaban pasando por la abertura que ella misma había hecho, pero sin embargo le daban el crédito al patán de Merle. Pudo escuchar el gemido de los caminantes que trataban de llegar a ellos.

— ¿El chino tiene novia? Y yo que pensaba que nunca llegarías a dar placer con tu galletita de la suerte. — se burló Merle.

Nadie respondió. Se notaba una clara tensión en el grupo. Hubo un par de disparos, y lo más extraño, el sonido de una flecha que cruzaba el aire hasta llegar al cráneo de un caminante.

Max y Valentina, comenzaron a correr al mismo tiempo que el grupo se los ordenaba. Necesitaban irse de aquel lugar. Los recientes disparos habían hecho que la zona se comenzara a infectar de caminantes.

A pesar de que había gente inocente, Valentina solo deseo que Woodbury se contaminara por ellos.

Max, era arrastrado por un débil Glenn, que trataba de hacerse el fuerte. Maximilian había comprobado su estado y decidió que le haría su tarea fácil y trato de ser lo más dócil.

Max intentaba ser más comprensivo que Valentina. Sabía que Merle había secuestrado a aquellas personas, y sabía que si Merle estaba a cargo no lo estarían pasando nada bien. No quería imaginarse lo que les pasó, sin embargo sentía compasión. Aquella chica estaba destruida, no físicamente pero si por dentro, y Valentina había cometido el error de desafiarla. Sin embargo ellos aún estaban salvándolos de ese lugar, aunque al precio de información. De todas formas, Max sabía que algo no iba bien pero si quería averiguar lo que sucedía tendría que esperar un tiempo; este no era el momento.


	7. Nuevos Rumbos

**Disclaimer: Aclaro que, salvo las protagonistas (Autumn Skye y Valentina Gianinni) y algún que otro personaje suelto, los demás no son míos, son de Robert Kirkman y de todos los productores/ guionistas/ actores/ que hacen posible The Walking Dead. También aclaro que escribo para transformar mis ideas en una historia y para que ustedes la disfruten.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Antes de que lean este capítulo, queremos agradecer a las personas que han estado leyendo la historia. Mi amiga y yo, le ponemos mucho entusiasmo al fic, y nos emociona que lo lean. No duden en dejarnos un review con sus opiniones. Si no les gusta algo, o les gustaría que habláramos sobre algo en concreto comenten. Estamos aquí para aceptar cualquier tipo de crítica. Esperamos que les guste el capítulo. Gracias por leer.<strong>_

_**No podemos dejar de agradecer especialmente, a las primeras lectoras que se animaron a dejar un review : **_**CouslandGW, Nandita21unexplained , Vivi y Agus. **_**Muchas gracias.**_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6 - Nuevos Rumbos<p>

Cuando la conversación se dio por terminada, una leve estática tomo su lugar. Ahora solo se escuchaba la respiración de dos individuos en estado de alerta. Autumn decidió apagar el Walkie Talkie para no gastar las baterías, recordando la charla que habían tenido hacía un momento. No sabían en qué momento podrían necesitarlas.

Alargo su mano para recoger el bolso que había dejado atado al árbol y guardó dentro el aparato.

Alex la observaba sin hacer comentario alguno. En realidad, solo tenía la mirada fija en el horizonte, pero su mente estaba recapitulando lo que había sucedido. Todo el día había sido un gran desastre. Su cuerpo se estaba debilitando al pasar los días. Tres días sin comer, tres días sin poder dormir, tres días en los que correr y escapar parecía su única opción si no quería convertirse en uno de esos bastardos.

Hacía varios días que no encontraba gasolina o un lugar tranquilo para descansar. Tan solo tenía a "Mary Ann", su auto, y quizás era ella quien lo llamaba a una pequeña siesta, una que duró tres horas. Una pequeña horda de caminantes, hizo que acelerara su querido y fiel auto de manera frenética. Solamente quería escapar de ellos, y esto hacía que ignorara las consecuencias de su tonto acto.

Un caminante que lo tomó de sorpresa golpeándose contra la ventana del copiloto, hizo que girara el volante con la intención de hacerlo volar. Aquella imprudente acción casi le costó la vida. Su auto había volcado, él se encontraba mareado, y desorbitado.

Fueron los gemidos de los caminantes lo que lo volvieron a ubicar en la realidad. Intentaba salir del auto, cuando un agudo dolor traspasó su pierna derecha. Para su suerte, solo era un corte, no demasiado profundo pero que dolía horrores. Maldijo a la estúpida de Mary Ann, y a él mismo, por destruir a su hermosa Mary Ann.

Cuando pudo salir del auto, corrió lo más rápido que su pierna le permitía. Se adentró en el bosque sin pensar lo que podría haber allí dentro, pero quizás podría encontrar algo interesante, como otra horda intentando comérselo hasta que una chica pelirroja encima de un árbol le dispara al caminante que intenta morderlo aunque claro, casi dándole a él también. Pero eso no pasaría, ¿Verdad? El maldito ruido que provocaba al pisar las hojas secas, hicieron que un par de caminantes comenzaran a perseguirlo…entonces sí, sucedió la historia y el resultado se encontraba a su lado, abriendo lo que parecería ser un paquete de carne seca. La miró detenidamente. Ella tenía un cabello color fuego que resaltaba aún en la oscuridad. Tenía ojos celestes, sin embargo, estaba llena de pequeñas pecas y eso hacía que desviara su atención. No le parecía atractiva, tampoco desagradable, pero no sería alguien con quien podría tener una noche en el asiento trasero de Mary Ann, o cualquier otro coche. Quizás con algunas copas de más, pero… tampoco es que tuviese las mejores cualidades. Tenía un cuerpo esbelto, y unos no tan pequeños pechos, sin embargo no parecía haber hecho ejercicio en años, entonces cada vez comprendía menos a esa muchacha. ¿Cómo había sobrevivido? Tampoco su personalidad le favorecía mucho. A veces podía ser demasiado desconfiada, pero a veces podía llegar a ser verdaderamente molesta. No soportaba las personas que contaban todo hasta con el más mínimo detalle, sin embargo ahora estaba junto a ella. Y a veces era tan ignorante con el mundo que la rodeaba… pero sentía que había algo detrás de todo lo que componía a aquella chica.

Autumn debió de sentir la mirada que Alex le dirigía, puesto que se giró para mirarlo y le preguntó:

— ¿Quieres un poco?

Alex estaba hambriento. Pero era demasiado cabeza dura y orgulloso como para decirlo, así que solo se encogió de hombros.

Autumn negó con su cabeza divertida, no creyendo la inmadura actitud de su desconocido compañero, mientras que partía a la mitad el trozo de carne seca, y le entregaba una de las mitades a Alex.

-No tengas miedo, no serás uno de ellos por comer un poco de carne seca- rio Autumn con la voz baja.

Alex bufo por lo bajo, y se llevó la carne seca a la boca. Le dio un mordisco y sintió que estaba en el paraíso. Hacía demasiados días que no comía, estaba demasiado hambriento.

—No sé cómo puedes estar tan tranquila...—expresó Alex con dificultad, ya que aún tenía la boca llena de carne.

-¿Debería?- contestó con picardía la joven pelirroja.

Alex termino de tragar su porción de la carne, y la miró a la chica no pudiendo creer lo que escuchaba.

— De hecho, si. — determino Alex. —No deberíamos estar aquí… esto es muy peligroso. — Alex analizó el lugar con su mirada. Todo estaba oscuro y era imposible saber que había más allá.

Autumn escuchó las palabras de Alex, intentando comprender el temor del chico, aunque sin poder lograrlo. Si, estaban encima de un árbol, escondidos de "personas" que amaban la carne fresca, pero estaban seguros, ¿No?

-¿Crees en el destino, Alex?...-el giro rotundo de la conversación hizo que Alex se desorientara por unos segundos. Esa chica sí que era… extraña.

Alex se debatió mentalmente si contestar o no, pero al final decidió que lo haría. Quería ver con que salía esa chica Otoño.

—Eso del destino es una completa basura. Actuamos como queremos, sin importar las jodidas consecuencias. Y si en verdad, el destino estuviera escrito, pues... la verdad es que el que lo ha escrito es una maldito psicopata. —respondió Alex, luego de pensarlo.

-Entonces, si no crees en el destino… ¿Por qué dices que no deberíamos estar aquí? Como si debiéramos estar en otro lugar. Alex, no tenemos lugar a donde ir. Quizás algún día algo nos dé la señal de seguir caminando, ¿pero de verdad crees que hay un mejor lugar? Si lo crees, puedes marcharte. Destino o no, no te voy a atar a seguir conmigo.

Alex se quedó mirando a Autumn fijamente, y luego hizo una mueca de confusión.

— ¿Has tomado drogas? —le preguntó súbitamente. Su costilla policial salió a la luz muchas veces, pero es que no había otra explicación para que esta chica hablara tanto y dijera tantas cosas extrañas.

-Lo que digas. Solo quiero hacerte entender, que si quieres marcharte puedes hacerlo. No sé si el vendaje funcione, pero por lo menos ahora tienes algo en la pierna y ya comiste. Lamento si te asuste, Alex…-contestó con sinceridad. Lo que Alex no sabía es que Autumn tenía una batalla dentro de sí, pues una parte de ella quería estar sola mientras que otra rogaba por tener un par de ojos a su lado.

Alex se sintió culpable de ser tan rudo con ella. Esta chica lo había salvado, curado y alimentado. Lo menos que merecía era un poco de gratitud.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó tratando de que en el tono de su voz se notara su sinceridad. —Es que me tomaste de imprevisto. Yo solo decía que deberíamos ir a un lugar cerrado para estar más seguros.

Eso tomó de imprevisto a Autumn. Ella pensó que Alex se alejaría, sin embargo hizo todo lo contrario.

— ¿Lo dices de verdad?- preguntó con asombro mientras el brillo de la sorpresa se veía reflejado en sus cristalinos ojos.

Alex no pudo evitar sonreír.

— ¿Porque te sorprendes? Ahora somos un equipo…Debemos permanecer juntos.

Autumn no pudo evitar responder con otra sonrisa. Si, aquel chico podía ser molesto, pero había una bondad dentro de él que ella podía sentir radiante, fuerte.

Alex se rio por lo bajo al ver como aquella conversación había tomado rumbos diferentes. Desde un intento de sobrevivir, al destino, luego una pequeña confrontación y luego… un confirmación de que ellos eran un equipo que debía permanecer unidos.

Alex tenía la intención de decirle a Autumn que debían de dejar de sonreír como dos tontos, cuando una pequeña luz verde llamó su atención.

—Autumn, tu bolso está brillando…

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?...-Autumn se encontraba desorientada. Recién estaba sonriendo y ahora estaba tratando de captar que el Walkie Talkie necesitaba ser contestado. Autumn prendió el aparato y subió levemente el volumen.

Alex y Autumn se pegaron al aparato tratando de escuchar. Al principio la señal era muy mala y todo se entrecortaba, hasta que de un momento a otro, la señal se estabilizó y la voz de Valentina surgió.

—No puedo hablar demasiado. —comenzó diciendo, mientras que Alex y Autumn se daban cuenta de que la voz de aquella muchacha iba acompañada del sonido de disparos.

— ¿Que está sucediendo, Valentina?—pregunto una muy preocupada Autumn.

—Todo el mundo se volvió loco aquí. Max y yo trataremos de escapar, y tú necesitas alejarte de donde estés.

La conversación que había tenido con Alex segundo atrás vino a su mente.

—Los disparos atraerán caminantes, y no es seguro que te quedes en el bosque...—explicó Valentina.

—Eso no es tan simple. No tenemos donde ir. —el pánico en la voz de Autumn se comenzaba a notar. Una mano en su hombro, hizo que se tranquilizara. Alex escuchaba la conversación, mientras que en su mente pasaban algunos posibles lugares para ir.

—Sigue al grupo, Autumn. Síguelos...—pidió Valentina antes de que la conversación se detuviera por completo.

-Pero ya deben de estar demasiado lejos…-respondió la pelirroja con miedo en su voz. Un tiro se escuchó. Autumn abrió los ojos de par en par.

— ¿De que está hablando?

—En la tarde, antes de que llegaras…—Autumn hizo una pausa…— escuché un grupo a lo lejos. A los pocos segundos los pude ver. Son las únicas personas que he visto en mucho tiempo...— por primera vez Autumn no habló tanto. Quizás el estar nerviosa le servía.

— ¿Tu sabes dónde están?—le preguntó a Alex, asimilando la respuesta de su compañera.

—Sé hacia donde se dirigieron, pero nada más…

—Has escuchado a tu amiga...—señaló Alex, comenzando a bajar del árbol, no sin un poco de dificultad por la herida de su pierna. — Necesitamos irnos de aquí...

— ¿Estás seguro? ¿Puedes moverte?- Autumn se demostraba preocupada, asustada… Sabía que no estaba entrando en pánico, sin embargo la sensación era terrible. Alex asintió con su cabeza.

—No te preocupes por mí. Estoy bien. —respondió, quitándole importancia.

-Eres testarudo…-resopló Autumn. Sabía que no valía la pena insistir con personas como él.

—Sí, sí. Como digas. Ahora, baja para que podamos irnos de una buena vez. — y alli, estaba otra vez, el conocido Alex.

-Un paso hacia delante y él cree haber dado más de 10…-contestó con ironía la joven Skye.

* * *

><p>Habían recorrido lo que parecía haber sido el mismo infierno. Entre la oscuridad, y la maleza debían prestar mucha atención y ser precavidos. Se habían encontrado con pocos caminantes, pero estos dieron batalla con sus cuchillos y navajas, intentando ser lo más sigilosos posibles. Finalmente, Autumn dijo que habían llegado al lugar, después de haber pasado interminables horas intentando seguir el paso de las huellas de los vivos y diferenciarlas de entre los muertos. Ambos sabían que estaban arriesgando todo por una simple suposición, sin embargo, el mundo en el que vivían requería de sacrificios y por más que a nadie le gustase esa idea...debían actuar.<p>

Alex y su extraña compañera se abrieron paso a través de la maleza descuidada y viva y se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver el imponente edificio que se levantaba frente a ellos, y lo que más les asombró fue el ver que había un pequeño lugar por donde podrían tener acceso. La suerte estaba de su lado, ambos lo sentían de esa manera...

Ambos intercambiaron un par de miradas. Sabían lo que debían hacer. Autumn suspiró. Hacía tiempo que no quitaba su triste trasero de aquella rama. ¿Qué se sentiría tener un poco de indeseada aventura?


	8. El crucifijo y la placa

**Disclaimer: Aclaro que, salvo las protagonistas (Autumn Skye y Valentina Gianinni) y algún que otro personaje suelto, los demás no son míos, son de Robert Kirkman y de todos los productores/ guionistas/ actores/ que hacen posible The Walking Dead. También aclaro que escribo para transformar mis ideas en una historia y para que ustedes la disfruten.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7 – El crucifijo y la placa.<p>

Alex y Autumn habían terminado de caminar el trecho que los separaba de aquella abertura en la prisión con el sudor del temor bañándoles la frente. Habían algunos caminantes dispersos en la zona que podían ver, pero otros solo oír y el lugar era muy estrecho como para echarse a correr, pero sabían que era todo o nada y que con rapidez y utilizando la oscuridad como su mejor aliada, se podrían ocultar bajo las sombras y así fue. Atravesaron la destruida pared gracias a una de las rejas que había sido doblada de manera inexplicable, quizás alguna explosión, jamás lo sabrían. Esa zona de celdas estaba completamente destruida. Había escombros de roca, concreto, vidrio, incluso plásticos y metales por todos lados, y ambos sabían que más allá de los caminantes, debían ir con cuidado por cualquier objeto punzante que los pudiese herir. Inevitablemente, el caminar lento se debía a la herida que tenía Alex en su pierna. El vendaje de Autumn no había sido tan milagroso como esperaba, y a veces comenzaba a sangrar un poco.

"_Debí suponerlo. Solo una hippie aficionada",_ pensaba Alex cada vez que un dolor punzante recorría su muslo, como si de una corriente eléctrica se tratase.

—Debe de ser la única vez que voy a sentir algo de electricidad…—dijo Alex en voz alta, llamando la atención de su compañera.

— ¿Ah?— Autumn no estaba enterada de los debates mentales que se encontraba teniendo el castaño.

—Nada, sigue caminando…—contestó, y el silencio de sus bocas nuevamente reinó el lugar.

Al entrar en el bloque, no se esperaban encontrar con aquellos caminantes civiles. Seguramente habían entrado del mismo modo en que ellos lo habían hecho, aunque esperaban no correr la misma "suerte".

Eran algunos pocos, pero estaban alejados. No Podían perder tiempo con esos caminantes. Seguramente eso atraería a más y no era el lugar más amplio para escapar.

Un pasillo oscuro les daba la bienvenida.

— ¿Sera seguro entrar allí? No sabemos lo que nos espera...—Autumn comento con el miedo latente en el tono de su voz. Dirigió su mirada a Alex quien se encontraba mirando a su alrededor, mientras asentía con su cabeza.

—Hay que arriesgarnos. —determino. Aunque no estaba muy seguro trato de que su voz transmitiera seguridad. Al ver que Autumn todavía se sentía insegura al respecto, Alex no tardo en agregar. — No tengas miedo, yo te protegeré.

Autumn asintió agradecida. Alex se colocó delante de ella, y con un pequeño gesto de su mano, le indico que comenzarían a caminar. Odiaba ser cortés cuando en realidad quería dedicarle un container entero de insultos en la cara por el mal vendaje.

Caminaban y cojeaban a tientas en la oscuridad. Las respiraciones agitadas se escuchaban como una tenebrosa melodía en el silencio que los rodeaba. Cada unos cuantos pasos se detenían al creer haber escuchado pasos de caminantes pero solo eran sus mentes que les estaba jugando una mala pasada, o quizás no.

Finalmente llegaron al final del pasillo. Unas voces provenían de una puerta a unos metros. No sabían si saltar de la emoción o ponerse en alerta. Alex miró a Autumn. Algo le decía que a ella no le gustaba mucho la gente, quizás eso explicase la razón por la cual la encontró sola...en un árbol...durmiendo con una mochila golpeándose la punta de la nariz.

Alex, colocó su índice en sus labios para que Autumn mantuviera silencio. Debía tener precaución. Si alguien extrañaba el tener una radio cada madrugada, el conocer a Autumn le traería buenos recuerdos. Pero...justamente en ese momento no precisaban "buenos recuerdos" entregados por Autumn. Con una gesticulación de sus labios con el menor sonido posible, le explico que primero entraría el, y en caso de que algo sucediera, tendría el arma para defenderse.

—Autumn, escucha...—le pidió colocando sus grandes manos en los pequeños hombros de Autumn. —Si algo malo llega a suceder, debes correr.

—Pero tú...—comenzó a decir Autumn, pero Alex la detuvo.

—No te preocupes por mí. Solo corre, ¿me has entendido?- le indicó el chico mientras en su mente suplicaba para que Autumn no encendiese su modo "FM".

Autumn asintió levemente. No valía la pena seguir discutiendo. Alex sabía qué hacer.

Con sutileza, Alex comenzó a acercarse a la puerta. Autumn pudo observar como el respiraba profundamente, antes de comenzar a abrir la puerta con extrema lentitud.

El lugar era oscuro, sin embargo de vez en cuando se podían ver pequeños destellos reflejados en la pared, quedando opacados por el fuerte sonido que hacía eco en los pasillos. Autumn sentía fobia, y Alex una enorme tentación por sumarse a la acción. ¿Hace cuánto no se ponía el uniforme azul? Aunque en estos momentos lo que menos tenía era uno. Bueno, en realidad sí, pero no se encontraba en su mejor estado.

Ambos caminaron lentamente. Alex con el arma en mano, y Autumn con una cuchilla de cocina sujeta como si de un crucifijo se tratara. Matar al muerto no se le daba bien. No tenía casi filo, pero era mejor que tener las manos vacías; por lo menos lo intentaría.

— ¿Vas a rezar o algo por el estilo?— Alex no pudo evitar hacer esa pregunta al ver a Autumn de reojo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices?— contestó una nerviosa pelirroja

— ¿Cuantos caminantes has matado?— Alex aún no lo podía creer

—Ya cállate. — Susurró la chica— Apunta hacia delante— finalizó.

Perfecto, la Radio Red lo estaba mandando a callar. Ironías de la vida dentro de un apocalipsis zombie.

—Oh, por Dios y los santos Beatles…—susurró Autumn al escuchar disparos a pocos metros de ellos.

Los gemidos se hicieron notar inmediatamente y una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Alex. Autumn no lo podía ver, pero esa sonrisa se fue extendiendo hasta su mirada, que cambió de terror a picardía pura.

-Hora del juego, nena…-la voz seductora llegó a los oídos de Autumn, pero aún así no fue suficiente como para calmar los nervios.

Caminaron unos pocos pasos y doblaron en el pasillo, encontrándose finalmente con un grupo de supervivientes.

-Son ellos…-la voz de Autumn sonó lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los demás se alertaran de su tan esperada presencia.

-¡Abajo!- gritó Alex, disparando a un caminante que intentaba cobardemente devorar al tipo robusto y morocho por detrás.

-¡Carajo!- gritó Autumn cuando sintió que uno se acercaba por la derecha. Su cuchilla-crucifijo aterrizó en el ojo de la mujer que extendía los brazos, y con dificultad pero a la vez con rapidez logró retirarla y volver a su posición inicial.

Al parecer, el único que disfrutaba era Alex, quien cuando se quedó sin balas sacó la navaja que siempre llevaba con él...desde que se la robó a Autumn.

El problema es que la sonrisa de Alex se fue desvaneciendo lentamente cuando los caminantes comenzaron a acorralarlos, y terminó por desaparecer cuando uno de los sobrevivientes fue mordido, la mujer blanca para ser específicos. Alex miró la cruel escena con dolor. Eso se le hacía...demasiado familiar.

-¡Alex! ¡Cuida tu espalda!- se quejó su compañera mientras se le aparecía por atrás, matando por segunda vez a un caminante que se aprovechaba de la distracción de Alex, y éste aún seguía sin reaccionar.

Alex se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, mientras observaba la escena. Él siempre supo que no iba a ser el primero y último en vivir esa misma situación, pero nunca imaginó verlo con otros ojos, con otros actores en su lugar…

-¡Alex!- volvió a insistir Autumn antes de darle un agudo golpe con el codo en su espalda, despertándolo del mundo en el que se encontraba.

-Hazme sentir orgulloso y mata algunos caminantes con tu crucifijo de cocina…- otra vez Alex volvía a ser el mismo.

Autumn trataba de defenderse, esquivando a los caminantes que estaban en esa habitación. Alguno que otro se había dirigido hacia ella y con mucha suerte pudo eliminarlos. Cuando pensaron que todo había acabado, la mujer que había sido mordida comenzó a gritar desgarradoramente, mientras que al parecer quien era su esposo intentaba calmarla.

Esos gritos solo ayudaron a que los caminantes que vagaban por las celdas comenzaran a ingresar a la habitación. Para su fortuna, el tipo fornido y la muchacha con el cabello afro conseguían eliminar caminantes como lo hacían ella y Alex.

Sin embargo, estaban siendo acorralados. Lo único que Autumn tenía en la mente era que por esta razón ella odiaba los grupos. Nunca deberían haber venido a esta prisión.

Con terror, observó cómo la muchacha morena era interceptada por un caminante. Pensó que sería mordida pero no, todo pasó demasiado rápido. Un disparo hizo que el caminante cayera al suelo derrotado.

—Vamos—les gritó un niño. Alex y Autumn se miraron confundidos. —Corran—gritó nuevamente haciendo que el grupo comenzara a seguirlo.

Alex tenía curiosidad por aquel chico. En realidad todos tenían curiosidad. Por su físico, no parecía tener más de 13 o 14 años. Estaba utilizando un sombrero de sheriff y estaba armado con una pistola con silenciador.

"_¿Quién es este chico?"_, se preguntó Alex, sabiendo que aún no tendría la respuesta. Estaba atravesando el pasillo cuando escucharon que alguien se desplomaba en el suelo. Aquel hombre y su mujer se estaban desmoronando por el cansancio, ya agotados quizás. Autumn y Alex podrían tener veinte millones de hipótesis y jamás sabrían la causa, o por lo menos eso pensaba Autumn. Alex tan solo creía que estaban cansados y eso era la primera, segunda, tercera y cuarta pata del gato.

El niño les gritaba que corrieran pero aquel hombre ya se daba por vencido. Aunque les rogaba que se fueran sin ellos, el hombre que estaba armado con un simple martillo, se colocó la mujer al hombro como si fuera un simple almohadón de plumas.

Como si fuese poco, un caminante los tomó por sorpresa pero aquel chico con un rápido movimiento le disparo y Alex disfrutaba de la película, a diferencia de un grupo totalmente aterrado.

.

—Tienen que dejarla. —les gritó el chico. Autumn se sorprendió ante ese comentario. Solo era un chico. Un niño no debía decir esas cosas. Aquella mujer era un ser humano, y no merecía ser abandonada.

—Ni hablar. —le replicó el moreno, matando ágilmente a un caminante con su martillo. El chico los guio con gran rapidez hacia una gran habitación y cerró la reja detrás de él. Autumn y Alex observaron el lugar mientras que aquellas personas se debatían qué hacer con la mujer que yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

Estaban dentro del comedor de la prisión. Tenían un gran espacio y vieron con felicidad como algunas estanterías tenían latas de comida. Alex, quien ya conocía esos lugares, no podía esperar que llegara el momento de acostarse en la cama de alguna celda. Incluso aquellos lugares, parecían un hotel cinco estrellas en esos momentos.

—Opa…—susurró Autumn, casi como si lo estuviera cantando.

— ¿Opa?— preguntó Alex. ¿Qué era "opa"?

Autumn lo miró, con una carcajada atrapada en su garganta. ¿Es que no sabía lo que era "opa"?

—Supongo que algunos tenemos pensamientos que otros no podrán entender…—le respondió Autumn con una de sus típicas sonrisas, que era una de las pocas cosas que encontraba atractivas en la chica.

Él, como siempre, estuvo a punto de hacer uno de sus típicos comentarios sarcásticos, cuando vio que el chico apuntaba con su arma la cabeza de la mujer moribunda.

—No. Espera un minuto...—lo detuvo el moreno.

—Ella no tiene un minuto. —hablo el chico con seriedad. Este chico era realmente intrigante. Quien quiera que sea, tenía un grupo. Y ese grupo era la única esperanza que tenían en esos momentos.

— ¿Quién mierda eres tú?—pregunto la chica del afro sosteniendo una pala como arma. — ¿Cómo has entrado aquí? ¿Con quién estas?—preguntó inquieta.

—Oye... los ayudaremos...—dijo el niño muy seguro. —Pero esto es lo primero. —indicó señalando a la mujer.

— ¿Es esto necesario? ¿No puede haber otra solución?- intervino Autumn, mientras uno de sus mechones bañados en sangre manchaba su mejilla derecha…-Me refiero, ¿de verdad es necesario? Quizás no se convierta. ¿Cómo sabemos que todos se convierten? ¿No puede haber gente inmune?

Alex la tomó con disimulo del brazo para que se detuviera. Ellos no conocían a esas personas. No debían meterse en asuntos ajenos. Además, ahora lo que más le preocupaba era que el grupo de la prisión los dejara quedarse, y si eso significa asentir a todo lo que aquel extraño niño dijera, lo harían.

—Nos encargamos nosotros. —le explico el moreno al niño. Agradecía la intervención de la pelirroja, pero incluso Ben y Allen sabían que este era el final para Donna.

El aire que se respiraba era tenso y lúgubre. El único que mantenía la mirada firme era el niño quién los salvó de ser devorados por aquella manada de lobos hambrientos de carne humana. Los demás tan solo se limitaban a mirar con timidez y dolor. Autumn se sentía una intrusa, y Alex nuevamente estaba viajando al reflejo de un pasado que nadie conocía.

—No, Tyresse…—suplicó el hombre que aparentaba ser la pareja de la mujer al ver que era el hombre robusto quien sostenía un martillo entre sus manos.

-Será rápido…-prometió Tyresse, pero más que una promesa a su amigo, era una promesa a él mismo. ¿Cómo sería capaz de matar a alguien vivo? ¿Cómo sería capaz de arrebatarle la vida al amor de su amigo?—Tengo que hacerlo. Agarra a Ben y miren a la pared. —les pidió.

Autumn observo con tristeza como aquel devastado hombre depositaba un delicado beso en la frente de su mujer, para después cubrir su rostro con un pañuelo rojo.

-Tranquilo…-le dedica esa única palabra Tyresse a su amigo. Sabía que era una frase sencilla, pero estaba cargada de afecto.

No pudiendo evitar sentir un sentimiento de culpabilidad en sus pechos, Autumn y Alex se acercaron a ellos. La chica morena y el hombre abrazaron al chico con fuerza.  
>Sabían que era un momento horrible, terrible, desagradable y odiaban a cualquier ser superior que les daba ese destino sin tener siquiera recursos para seguir junto a sus seres amados. ¿Qué clase de venganza era esa?<p>

Autumn entrecerró sus ojos no queriendo ver como el moreno golpeaba la cabeza de la mujer con el martillo, pero antes de que eso sucediera, el sonido de una reja cerrarse retumbo en la habitación.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunta Sasha al escuchar lo mismo que Autumn, mientras varios pares de ojos los observan desde el otro lado de la celda

-Chico, ¿Nos has encerrado aquí?- el cansancio en la voz de Tyresse era evidente, pero Autumn no podría decir si era físico o emocional. No quería imaginar por los momentos que tuvieron que pasar. Quizás esa era una de las razones por las que a ella no le agradaba la idea de ser parte de un grupo, sin embargo, siempre seguía siendo malditamente amable.

-Abre la puerta-dice Sasha nuevamente.

-La celda es segura, estarán a salvo.-responde el niño a lo lejos.-Tienen comida y agua.

—Hey, niño. —intervino por primera vez Alex, quien hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen de la situación. —Mira...—dijo sacando un sobre negro de su chaqueta y abriéndolo. —Soy policía, no queremos hacerles daño. Puedes confiar en mí. —le explico mostrando su placa que contenía su identificación y una foto de él. Sin embargo, el chico no parecía querer abrir la reja.

Autumn resopló por lo bajo. ¿De verdad Alex creía que tendría cierta autoridad en un apocalipsis zombie? ¿Que faltaba? ¿"Alto ahí, zombie, soy policía, deja de comerte a esa mujer"?

—Abre esta puerta…—La voz de Sasha parecía quebrarse a medida que su mano presionaba cada vez más fuerte los barrotes. Sentía una profunda rabia.

—No puedo— respondió sinceramente el niño.

—Vamos, no somos animales, no nos hagas esto. —rogó Sasha, sin embargo no recibió respuesta.

— ¡Hey! ¡No pueden dejarnos aquí!, ¡No pueden hacernos esto!— la joven morena ya estaba desesperada. No sentía contención alguna, no hasta sentir a su hermano detrás de ella.

—Abran la puerta. ¡Ábrannos ya!— gritó en su último intento la mujer.

— ¡Sasha! Apártate de la puerta y para de gritar…—le pidió el hombre robusto— Echa un vistazo...es lo mejor que hemos tenido en semanas. Es su casa, tenemos otras cosas que hacer…—insistió antes de voltearse ante el niño que los encerró— No queremos problemas...

— ¿No los ayudamos?— se une a la charla una chica de inocente voz, de cabello rubio y ojos celestes. Alex la analizó con la mirada, era inevitable. Sin embargo, al darse cuenta de que aquella chica no tenía más 17 años, apartó la mirada.

—Ya lo hemos hecho…—respondió el niño.


	9. Chapter 9- Un gusto conocernos

**Disclaimer: Aclaro que, salvo las protagonistas (Autumn Skye y Valentina Gianinni) y algún que otro personaje suelto, los demás no son míos, son de Robert Kirkman y de todos los productores/ guionistas/ actores/ que hacen posible The Walking Dead. También aclaro que escribo para transformar mis ideas en una historia y para que ustedes la disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA: En el capítulo 6 "La salida" hemos cometido un error, ya que hemos incluido a Glenn en la última escena (el guía a Max), y nos dimos cuenta de que Glenn no se encuentra en ella, sino que está esperando junto con Michonne en el auto. Así que, hagan de cuenta de que Glenn no ha sido mencionado, y que Max está siendo guiado por Rick. Gracias. Esperamos que disfruten el capítulo.<strong>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 8 – Un gusto conocernos…<p>

Luego de aquella determinante conversación, Alex, Autumn y el grupo de supervivientes, se quedaron en silencio en el vacío y amplio comedor, observando el suelo, sus rostros, respirando con alivio por no tener caminantes en su espalda pero temiendo haber entrado en un juego peor. Pero por otro lado estaba Alex, quien nunca se imaginó que el estar en una prisión iba a hacer tan satisfactorio. Le traía viejos recuerdos. Quizás era la misma sensación que alguien tenía al entrar a una biblioteca y oler ese extraño aroma de páginas viejas. Si, Alex amaba ese lugar. En cambio Autumn se notaba incómoda ante los ojos del castaño. Ella no paraba de colocar y sacar un pequeño y largo mechón rojo detrás de su oreja derecha.

—¿Porque nos ha encerrado el niño?— Autumn se encontraba nerviosa y sorprendida, pero antes de que Alex contestara, Autumn se cruzó de brazos y cerró sus ojos como si estuviera teniendo un debate dentro de su mente. Lo miró inquisitivamente.— ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que eres policía? - preguntó Autumn con cierta curiosidad y rechazo.

Alex la miró, no pudiendo creer la forma en que lo preguntaba. Parecía como si él se lo debiera. Si tenía en cuenta de que ella lo había salvado, era entendible. Pero, su antigua profesión o lo que fuera era cosa de él, y a ella no le incumbía.

—¿Porque tendría que haberlo hecho? No es algo que sirva ahora…

Autumn rodó los ojos encogiéndose de hombros. Él tenía razón, pero igualmente, el mostrar su placa era importante para él. Sin embargo ahora ella lo miraba de distinta manera, aunque intentaba no hacerlo. Seguía siendo el mismo tonto engreído que había conocido antes, ¿no? Sin embargo la palabra "policía" ,aún retumbaba en la mente de Autumn una y otra vez. Ella había salvado a un "policía". "Policía" era sinónimo de "enemigo" para aquella pelirroja; "policía" era sinónimo de personas que perseguían a sus padres simplemente por revelarse. "Policía" era el aceite en su vaso de agua.

De pronto, unos muy conocidos gemidos comenzaron a retumbar en el fúnebre silencio del comedor, sacándola de su mundo.

—Oh, mi dios, Tyreese. —comenzó a gritar Allen, mientras sujetaba los hombros de la mujer que hasta hace unos minutos había sido su esposa. —¡Oh, mi dios!—seguía gritando desgarradoramente.

Ben trató de acercarse a su madre, pero Sasha fue más rápida y lo detuvo. Tyreese se arrodilló junto a su amigo, con su martillo en la mano.

Autumn con pesar se acercó a Alex. La escena era devastadora. Y ella lo podía sentir...

Ella sentía la diferencia y similitud entre ella y ellos. Ella había sido la cobarde que había dejado atrás a sus padres;la mirada de Alex comenzó a percatarse de los ojos cristalinos de Autumn.

Ella había sido la cobarde que se quedó estática escuchando como gritaban por su vida; Alex ahora la miraba mejor, su mano temblaba.

—¿Autumn?— preguntó, inconsciente de las imágenes que pasaban por la mente de la chica.

Ella había sido la que salió corriendo, perdida, sin nada; Alex vio como una mueca de dolor se formó en su rostro.

—¿Por qué les hice eso?— susurró Autumn, siendo palabras que solo Alex pudo escuchar, dudoso de su significado. Él estaba conociendo un lado de ella que nunca antes había imaginado que tendría. Ella era la chica tonta, no la que cargaba con algo.

—Autumn…—volvió a decir Alex, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Todos en esa habitación se encontraban devastados, pero no comprendía la razón de las lágrimas de su compañera. Entonces ella lo miró, con un dolor indescriptible en su mirada, con algo más que un llanto de mal día…

—Yo maté a mis padres…—le susurró Autumn, con la voz quebrada.

Esta frase, hizo que Alex no supiera a qué se refería. Los había matado, pero ¿En qué sentido?

¿Antes de que todo se fuera al carajo, o al convertirse en caminante?

Alex abrió la boca para preguntar, pero el sonido del martillo estrellándose contra el cráneo de aquella mujer hizo que tanto Autumn como Alex se giraran para ver a Allen llorando desconsoladamente y que pequeñas gotas de sangre salpicaron en su ropa. Ben se abalanzó a abrazar a su padre, y Sasha se acercó a Tyreese para quitarle el martillo de las manos.

—Oh, Dios santo…—susurró Autumn mientras cubría con su mano su rostro y olvidando por un segundo lo que antes pensaba.

—Hey, tranquila...—dijo Alex acariciando su espalda.

Autumn miraba con escalofrío la escena y lo único que la tranquilizaba eran aquellas manos apoyadas sobre su espalda. Había olvidado que eran de un policía; ya no imaginaba que su tacto le molestaría. Lo abrazó tan fuerte como sus brazos se lo permitieron. Todo se había juntado, todo. Alex se había vuelto el pequeño rayo de luz que se colaba por entre el piso y la puerta. Lo necesitaba, ahora más que nunca.

Alex se sorprendió. ¿Por qué lo abrazaba? ¿Ella abrazaba a extraños? Sin embargo, le correspondió el abrazo. Recordó las lágrimas que bañaban su rostro segundos atrás y sabía que algo la estaba torturando, algo que tenía que ver con sus padres.

"_No todos corremos la misma suerte que tú"_, pensó Alex mientras abrazaba a Autumn. Él también tenía sus recuerdos, sus arrepentimientos, pero trataba de dejarlos encerrados en un rincón de su mente.

Para evitar que la emoción de la pelirroja comenzara a afectarle, se separó de ella tomándola por los hombros.

—Voy a ayudar a aquel hombre a llevar el cadáver a otro sitio, ¿te quedas aquí?

—¿Que otra opción tengo, Sheriff?— respondió Autumn mientras intentaba sonar optimista como siempre, aunque el llanto aún se encontraba atragantado en su garganta.

Alex se llevó la mano a la espalda, y tomo el arma.

—Ya es hora de devolvértela. Si sucede algo, úsala. ¿Entendido?—le pregunto con seriedad.

—En realidad esperaba que te la quedaras. Sabes darle mejor uso que yo. Además no hay balas. Solo ten cuidado, ¿Está bien?— contestó Autumn con el mismo tono de voz que Alex.

—No te preocupes. Ahora ven conmigo. Debemos presentarnos para entrar en confianza, y tú pareces saber de eso...—comento Alex, comenzando a caminar junto a ella, dirigiéndose donde se encontraban Sasha y Tyreese.

—Oh, tú sabes que no se me da demasiado bien hablar…—intentó sonar graciosa la pelirroja.

—Si. Lo he notado...—bromeo Alex, tratando de que la pelirroja sonriera.

-Hola- dijo tímidamente Autumn al llegar donde se encontraban los demás.

Sasha y Tyreese los miraron, inseguros. No los conocían pero de alguna forma extraña se habían encontrado, y por alguna extraña razón, también los habían ayudado.

-Hola- contestó Tyresse para ser cortés. Esa chica había intentado detener la muerte de la esposa de su amigo y se lo debía.

Autumn se quedó muda al ver el cadáver de la mujer. ¿Su madre había quedado de la misma forma? ¿Con que la había golpeado? Habían cosas que ella no podía recordar...

Alex, al notar esto, decidió tomar la palabra.

—Soy Alexander, y… ella es Autumn. Lamentamos lo que les sucedió.

Sasha y Tyreese se miraron entre ellos, y luego decidieron hablar.

—Sasha...—se presentó la mujer.

—Tyreese...—se presentó el hombre y luego agrego.—Gracias.

Autumn le sonrió. Notaba bondad en aquel hombre, algo que ella creía que no vería en un largo tiempo.

—¿Necesitan ayuda con el cuerpo?—Alex sabía que tal vez eso sonaba muy cruel pero era necesario.

—Si, por favor…—respondió Tyreese al ver a los otros dos muchachos llorar desconsoladamente.

—Entonces vamos, tenemos que ser rápidos si no queremos llamar la atención de visitas inesperadas- determinó Alex mientras miraba a los demás con la mirada firme.

—Buena suerte.— les susurró Autumn mientras les sonreía a los chicos que salían por la puerta.

Mientras Allen y Ben seguían traumatizados por la muerte de Donna, Autumn y Sasha se sentaron en una de las mesas del comedor. Autumn jugaba con sus manos con nervios, como solía hacerlo desde niña.

—No puedo creer que ese chico nos encerró. No somos animales...—comento Sasha con disgusto, mirando la reja del bloque.

—En cierta parte lo comprendo…—empezó Autumn luego de ser sorprendida por la voz de Sasha.— Somos extraños que entramos en su refugio. Sé que ustedes aún no confían en Alex y en mí, ¿Por qué ellos deberían confiar en nosotros? Creo que no somos malas personas, ¿Pero ellos lo saben?...—finalizó Autumn, haciendo que sus dedos crujieran nuevamente.

—¿Entonces por qué salvarnos? ¿Por qué nos ayudaría, si luego hace esto?— La rabia se notaba en la voz de Sasha.

—Yo no puedo darte la respuesta, tan solo el tiempo. En estos momentos solo nos queda esperar. Quizás nos están dando una oportunidad para ganarnos nuestro lugar, o quizás solo nos quieren débiles para acuchillarnos en la noche. Todo es posible…— Autumn recordaba cómo había visto grupos de personas matando a otros para robarles las cosas. Nada era seguro, solo cuestión de tiempo y suerte, y ahora estaban atrapados en un dilema a manos del destino.

Sasha la miro con miedo. No había pensado en esa posibilidad. Ahora la estadía en aquella prisión se le hacía un poco incomoda. Pero el pensar en ella solo lo empeoraba, por lo que decidió cambiar de tema.

—Ese chico, ¿es tu novio?

Autumn abrió los ojos de par en par. Si hubiese estado bebiendo agua, de seguro la hubiese escupido por todo el comedor.

-¿Alex? ¿Mi novio? ¡Ni aunque Axl Rose me lo pidiera!—exclamó, y luego siguió hablando pero esta vez mas en modo murmuro, ya que a unos metros se encontraban Ben y Allen.— Lo admito, es atractivo, pero no es mi tipo. Lo salvé, sin querer.—agregó tomando por sorpresa a Sasha.— Estaba encima de un árbol, en mi nuevo refugio, cuando escuché sus pasos. Estaba herido y casi lo devoraron pero le disparé al caminante que tenía encima. Supongo que hicimos un buen equipo, aunque yo no hice nada.— Autumn se paró en sus pensamientos y luego sonrió…—Tú sabes...Alex puede ser engreído, pero hay una bondad dentro de él que jamás podré explicar, sin embargo...hay una sombra, algo que creo que en estos tiempos todos cargamos en nuestra espalda….—Autumn finalizó, sin embargo, inmediatamente miró a Sasha con picardía…—¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿Es que te interesa?

Sasha negó con la cabeza. Tuvo que admitir que hacía tiempo no se divertía.

—Oh,no. Tampoco es mi tipo.—al decir esto no pudo evitar reír.—No puedo creer que estamos hablando de esto.

La joven pelirroja sonrió, hasta que recordó el joven que se fue hace unos momentos con Alex.

-¿Tu eres novia de Tyreese? ¿Cómo es el sexo en un apocalipsis?- preguntó Autumn. Si, a veces hacía preguntas idiotas, pero hablar era la única forma que podía usar para vaciar su cuerpo de los nervios, aunque muchas veces fuesen comentarios en el momento incorrecto.

—Una amiga acaba de morir. No me siento cómoda hablando sobre sexo, y menos si incluye a mi hermano Tyreese.—aclaro, tratando de no sonar demasiado ruda.

Autumn se volvió un camaleón cuando su piel se tornó del color de su cabello. Se sentía una idiota. Había olvidado la escena que los rodeaba y había hecho preguntas de lo más imprudente. ¿Cómo había podido llegar a ser tan tonta? De seguro Alex la hubiese detenido, pero ella no iba a poder depender de él el resto de su vida.

Sasha notó la cristalina mirada de la joven llenarse de emociones que ella no podría describir, y antes de que pudiese hacer un comentario para romper la tensión, Autumn se marchó hacia las rejas luego de decir un apenas audible "Lo siento".

La joven canadiense no sabía cómo reaccionar. Hacia tanto tiempo que no estaba con alguien…¿de verdad era tan poco empática? Apoyó sus brazos en los barrotes mientras dejaba su rostro reposar en ellos a la vez. Podía ver al niño haciendo guardia, y aún después de haberlos encerrado, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron ella le sonrió, claro está, sin recibir una sonrisa de su parte.

Sasha se acercó a ella. Sabía que Ben y Allen querrían estar solos, además ella había sido una de las primeras en sugerir que Donna no entrara a la prisión, por lo que significaba que ellos no iban a querer su compañía.

—Hey...—dijo casi en un susurro, llamando la atención de Autumn.—No pretendía hacerte sentir mal. Supongo que ya no estoy acostumbrada a tener esas charlas triviales.

—No me hiciste sentir mal, porque tenías razón con lo que dijiste…—respondió con neutralidad la joven Skye…—Es solo que, yo estuve mal. Debería aprender a callarme de vez en cuando.

—¿Sueles hablar mucho? ¿Cuánto tienes?

—Bueno, no lo sé. Es la primera vez que las personas me escuchan sin estar drogados. Quizás es por eso que hablo mucho. O estoy nerviosa. No lo sé. ¿Tú hablas mucho cuando estás nerviosa? Quiero decir…—Autumn bajó la mirada…—Si, creo que hablo mucho. En fin, tengo 23...

Sasha le sonrio, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Eres joven. Yo tengo 26, así que te entiendo. No te preocupes, un día...te darás cuenta que los silencios dicen más que las palabras. Las palabras son buenas, siempre y cuando sepas lo que te conviene decir.

—Bueno, a veces siento que hasta los gemidos de los caminantes tienen más sentido de lo que digo. Supongo que el silencio es lo mejor…—Le sonrió la joven Skye.

Sasha asintió. Aquella chica le caía bien. Era graciosa hasta en uno de los peores momentos. Se necesitaba un poco de eso en la actualidad.

Autumn se sorprendió cuando Sasha la rodeó con su brazo y comenzó a caminar con ella hacia uno de los costados del comedor.

—He visto unas latas de frijoles… ¿Crees que a los chicos les gustara el menú?

* * *

><p>Luego de dejar el cuerpo de Donna, en el duro asfalto, Tyreese se sentó en una de las piedras que se encontraban tiradas. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Todo había sido tan rápido que parecía irreal.<p>

Alex no sabía qué hacer, por lo que se quedó parado, apoyado en una de las paredes. Desde allí, podía ver a los caminantes que vagaban por el bosque. Este lugar era un tesoro. La gente que lo había limpiado había tenido mucha suerte.

—Ese lugar es fantástico…—Alex intentaba romper la tensión.

Tyreese no hizo caso a sus palabras. Aún se encontraba en la misma posición, intentando acomodar las ideas.

—Donna no merecía morir. Había luchado tanto para llegar hasta aquí. Ben, Allen...ninguno merecía esto…—La voz de Tyreese estaba llena de dolor.

Alex lo observó. Nunca había sido una persona sentimental, por lo que le costaba bastante tener este tipo de conversaciones.

—Mira, hombre, sé que decir esto no es muy original, pero lo siento. Es duro perder a alguien. Nadie merece esto.

—No tienes que decir nada. Tú y tu chica ya han hecho demasiado por nosotros. Gracias, de verdad…— Lo miró Tyreese con lágrimas en los ojos.

Alex le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

—No te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras.

—Espero. Deberíamos volver. Demorar no es algo sencillo hoy en día…—dijo el hombre corpulento mientras se colocaba de pie.

—Al menos, mis oídos han tenido tiempo de recuperarse...—bromeo Alex. Tyreese asintió con su cabeza aunque no sabía a qué se refería, sin embargo Alex, ya estaba preparándose para pasar la noche en compañía de su nuevo grupo, y en especial de una pelirroja.

* * *

><p>Habían estado caminando durante toda la noche. Sus piernas rogaban por un descanso pero ambos sabían que en ese momento no eran dueños de su destino. Max y Valentina se dieron cuenta de que comenzaba a amanecer, puesto que la luz matutina comenzaba a filtrarse en la tela que cubría sus ojos, y la brisa mañanera acariciaba la piel de sus rostros.<p>

Comenzaron a escuchar cómo se intercambiaban susurros entre el tal Rick que parecía el líder del grupo que estaba con ellos, y un tal Glenn, aún sin poder comprender quien era quien.

—Rick...—escucharon que un joven lo llamaba.—Gracias a Dios.— dijo una de las voces, suponiendo que era el joven de nombre "Glenn"

"_Glenn"_, repetía en su mente Valentina,"¿_Será como aquel chico afro de mi facultad?"_

Ahora, Max y Valentina pudieron escuchar que estaban más cerca de esa persona. Pero, al mismo tiempo, también se dieron cuenta de que estaban parando de caminar para su enorme, enorme y cien veces enorme alivio.

—Tenemos un problema. Debes esperar.—comenzó a advertir Rick a Glenn, quien al ver a Merle, su expresión había cambiado drásticamente.

Ahora, con el sentido de la visión limitado, lo único que podían hacer era escuchar la situación e imaginar los rostros expresivos en medio de la charla.

De pronto, Valentina escucho un sonido filoso que atravesaba el aire. Esto hizo que la mujer que la guiaba se fuera de su lado. Valentina llevó las manos a su pecho y masajeo sus muñecas, puesto que aquella chica se las había presionado muy fuerte.

—¿Que mierda hace el aquí?— Gritó Glenn. La situación se había puesto tensa. Los "rehenes" de Woodbury lo podían notar aún con los ojos cubiertos. Ellos consideraban notablemente que Merle fuera la principal razón del enfrentamiento y no necesitaron hablar para saber que ambos pensaban exactamente lo mismo.

Pasos fuertes fueron los que los alertaron nuevamente. ¿En qué se habían metido?

—Baja el arma.— Aclaró la tosca voz de Rick mientras el ruido de un gatillo resonó en los oídos de los dos ignorantes de la situación.

.—¡Intentó matarme!— Una voz femenina y nueva les llamó la atención luego de que "Daryl" le dijese que bajase su katana, algo que le llamó la atención a Max.

—Si no fuera por él...—dice Glenn nuevamente.

"_Maldigo el día que esperé a Max en los ómnibus"_, pensó Valentina con temor. Sabía que era un momento de distracción para sus captores, pero si comenzaban a correr, si es que los dos sincronizaban, ¿Qué les aseguraba que no tendrían una bala en sus rodillas?

—Nos ayudó a salir. — La discusión entre Daryl y Glenn se había tornado fuerte, teniendo a Merle como eje. Daryl lo defendía, los demás le querían cortar la cabeza, cosa que según Valentina no sería tan malo.

—Si, después de darte una paliza. — aclaró la voz del presunto líder.

—Cada uno se llevó lo suyo.— Escuchó la joven rubia italiana con asco al detectar que era la voz del perrito faldero del Gobernador.

—Gilipollas.—le respondió Daryl

—Cállate— responde ofendido Merle.

—¡Ya basta!.—le gritó Rick cansado de la situación.

—¡Tranquilos!— sonó con gracia la voz del manco.

—Baja el arma.— sonó nuevamente la voz del líder. Max supuso que era otra vez a la voz femenina, ¿Pero quién era? ¿Quién sabía dominar una katana? Quizás ellos siquiera sabían que era una katana. Rio por dentro. De seguro tenían un machete y no sabían nada de armas. ¿Una katana? ¡Era de no creer!

La pelea cada vez se intensifica más y más con sarcasmo y gatillos sonando de por medio. Las voces de Glenn, Daryl y Merle formaban un ciclo de insultos constantes donde temían que las balas fueran parte de ella en pocos segundos.

—Esto es una completa mierda...— susurró la italiana aún sin ver nada, llamando la atención de Merle, quien ante los ojos de los demás sonrió descaradamente.

—¿Qué pasa, hermosura? ¿Estás pasando un mal momento? De seguro extrañas a Morales. Nada que yo no te pueda dar…—finalizó Merle

Para la sorpresa del grupo y de Merle especialmente, Valentina comenzó a reír.

—No digas nada...—comenzó a decir Max, quien ya sabía lo que esa risa sarcástica significaba.

—Merle, lo único útil que tienes es la cuchilla que tienes por mano… y estoy segura que es lo único duro que tienes. ¿No te han dicho que el que mucho habla poco tiene? Pobre Merle, que triste es la vida, ¿No es así?— respondió con sarcasmo Valentina, llamando la atención de la dueña de voz femenina a la que tantas veces le pidieron que bajara el arma.

—¿Quién es ella?— preguntó, llamando la atención nuevamente del manco

—Le di lo suyo también a tu novia Andrea.-respondió Merle con el mismo tono de voz que usó con la chica rubia, ahora dirigiéndose a la morocha.—Tuvimos un buen tiempo, nena. — finalizó

—Eres un bastardo mentiroso. Andrea es demasiado inteligente y ambiciosa como para acostarse contigo. — Respondió otra vez la joven italiana

—¡Basta!—le pidió Max, a Valentina quien lo único que hizo fue una mueca en su cara. Mueca que Max no pudo ver.

—¿Qué?— Preguntó Rick, ignorando los comentarios de los misteriosos chicos que acababa de tomar por "rehenes".

—¿Andrea esta en Woodbury?— Preguntó Glenn, con sorpresa en su voz.

—Junto al gobernador— responde con voz seria Daryl.

"_¿Andrea? Entonces, ¿Esta chica es la de la katana?"_, Pensaba Max en silencio.

—¡Te he dicho que la bajes!- repite nuevamente Rick.—¿Conoces a Andrea?— Pregunta Rick.

Max estaba atento, intentando confirmar sus sospechas. Si llegaba a ser quien él creía que era, entonces ella si portaba una katana y no un simple machete.

Silencio. La mujer no respondió nada y Max tenía la curiosidad al borde de su garganta, aunque no de tal manera como el resto de las personas que se encontraban allí.

—¿Conoces a Andrea? — La voz del líder era cada vez más firme.

—Sí, la conoce.— Contesta Merle.—Las dos pasaron todo el invierno acurrucaditas en el bosque.— Contestó antes de expresar su satisfacción con gemidos callados—Si, mi reina Nubian tenía a dos caminantes por brazos, agarrados del cuello con cadena. Sin mandíbulas. Que irónico ahora que lo pienso.

—Cállate, hermano.— Le ordenó Daryl al momento en que se enfrentaba a él, provocando que Merle se riera.

—Hey, hombre. Nosotros las sacamos del estaba a punto de morir.

—¿Es por eso que ahora está con él?—pregunta Maggie, la chica que había enfrentado Valentina.

—Si. Como tortolitos.—responde Merle.— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Eh, Sheriff?— prosiguió mientras Daryl y Glenn lo miraban con ojos de gavilán.— Rodeado de mentirosos, ladrones y cobardes.

—¡Cállate!—le ordenó Rick, seguido por una risa que ante los oídos de los espectadores era tremendamente asquerosa.

—Hombre, mira esto. Patético. Tanta arma y sin balas.

—Merle, ¡Cállate!— Le gritó Rick.

—¡Cállate tú!, ¡Pandilla de maricas! — lo retó Merle. Decisión estúpida. Rick se agotó de tanta estupidez y lo golpeó en la cabeza con el arma mientras sus ojos emanaban la rabia que Merle le provocaba.

Ante el sonido de algo cayendo al suelo, Valentina se quitó la venda, solo para descubrir a un inconsciente Merle en el barro. Esta escena no iba a olvidarla jamás, y se aseguró de que Max tampoco lo hiciera ya que lo tomó por sorpresa quitándole la venda con rapidez.

—Gilipollas— fue la única palabra que pudo decir Rick, antes de dirigir su mirada a Daryl.

Por último, Rick dirigió su mirada a sus "rehenes". Valentina estaba cruzada de brazos mirándolo fijamente, mientras Max miraba al grupo.

—No queremos problemas…—advirtió Max.

—Ella nos conoce...—les comento Valentina, señalando a Michonne.

—Y nosotros a ella menos que ustedes. Díganme, ¿Por qué escapaban?...—ordenó Rick.

Max y Valentina intercambiaron miradas.

—¿Quieres la respuesta corta o larga?—pregunto Valentina, cruzándose de brazos.

¿Es que esta chica le estaba tomando el pelo?

—¿Crees que esto es un maldito juego, idiota?— esta vez fue Maggie quien se enfrentó a Valentina.

—¡Hey!, no te atrevas a hablarme así.—le grito Valentina enfurecida, mientras comenzaba a acercarse hacia ella, pero Max rodeo su cintura con su brazo, para detenerla.

—Basta, Valentina...—le pidió Max, y luego con rapidez le contesto a Rick.—Escapamos porque ese lugar no era seguro. Ese hombre era un psicópata. No queremos hacerles daños. Somos buenas personas.

— Tú estabas en la arena.—hablo Daryl, sospechando de Max. — Apuesto que eres uno de los guardias.

Max supo que esto no era nada bueno, pero aun así, decidió ser honesto y asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo fui. Estaba en la arena para evitar que descubrieran nuestro plan de escapar. Ustedes fueron algo imprevisto.

Valentina rodo los ojos. ¿Porque Max tenía que ser tan sincero? ¿Es que ella no le había enseñado nada?

—¿Puedes decirnos algo acerca de ese tal "Gobernador"? —pregunto Rick, sabiendo que Max contestaría, pero Valentina se adelantó.

—Haremos un trato. Te digo todo lo que necesitas saber del Gobernador, y tú… nos darás las armas. ¿Qué piensas sobre eso?


End file.
